Love between the swords
by Asya Himeka
Summary: Kami bertarung untuk hidup, Berjuang melawan sakit yang didera. Kisah tentang Hinata Hyuuga si gadis pelihat takdir dan Naruto Namikaze si penyihir setengah raja iblis./ Warn!: Cold!Hinata,Smart!Naru,Modern!Witch world./ Slight: SasuSaku,ShikaTema and SaIno/Cover isn't mine.
1. Chapter 1

_**Halooooo~! Asya ngebawain fict baru nih!, ini terinspirasi oleh khayalan nista Asya sebelum tidur :V, sebelumnya aku mau kasih tau kalo 5 stars discont, maaf yaa Asya ngerasa Asya buat kesalahan fatal di fict itu, sebagai gantinya aku bikin fict ini. Fict ini tentang penyihir gitu deh, kayak fairytail gitu penyihirnya plus tambahan dari beberapa anime yang aku suka contohnya Kyoukai No Kanata.**_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate:T

Pair: NaruHina,SasuSaku,ShikaTema,SaIno

Genre: Romance,Adventure,Magic/Supranatural.

Warn!:ColdHinata,SmartNaru,Typo(s),OOC,ModernWitchWorld.

Take 1: Power.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalian pasti tahu kan apa yang dimaksud dengan penyihir?yap! kalian benar, tetapi penyihir disini bukan penyihir seperti apa yang kalian fikir tadi, 'Mereka' berjuang melewati hidup dengan bertarung dan menentukan siapa yang paling kuat diantara mereka. Disini aku akan memperkenalkan apa itu 'Penyihir' yang kumaksud dengan kalian dan sekali lagi kumohon, Jangan ganggu 'Mereka' kalau ingin selamat.

.

.

.

.

Hyuuga's Mansion

"Hinata-chan, bangun! Ayo, ini hari pertamamu di sekolah" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang membangunkan sang gadis

"Hn" sang gadis manis pun bangun lalu segera mandi dan memakai seragam sekolah lamanya.

Hinata PoV

Aku bangun karna suara bibi membangunkanku. Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku gadis yang tak suka berbicara banyak kepada orang semua ini terjadi karna suatu peristiwa yang tak bisa kulupakan dalam hidupku, Setelah aku mandi aku bersiap siap memakai baju seragam sekolah menengah pertama ku, Yap! Ini hari pertamaku di HighSchool. Sekolah yang kutuju bernama 'Konoha Magic School' atau biasa disebut KMS, Di sekolah itu hanya murid yang berkekuatan tinggi saja yang bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah itu, Setelah selesai men-cepol rambut ku, aku segera turun kebawah untuk sarapan.

Normal PoV

"Hinata-chan, Ayo berangkat" kata bibi Hinata yang sudah bersiap siap

"Hn." Hinata berjalan keluar duluan sambil mendengarkan lagu dari i-Pod ku, Hinata yang melihat limosin keluarganya dan segera masuk kedalam mobil tersebut.

Diperjalanan Hinata yang notabene gadis dingin tak berniat memulai percakapan, Berbalik dengan bibi Hinata yang risih dengan keadaan seperti ini

"Hinata,Apa kau siap?" tanya bibi Hinata sambil melihat kearah Hinata yang sibuk dengan i-Pod nya

"Hn," jawaban atau lebih tepatnya gumaman keluar dari mulut Hinata

Bibi Hinata yang sudah putus asa mengajak Hinata berbicara memutuskan untuk kembali terdiam.

SKIP in KMS

"Bagi murid murid silahkan mendaftar ulang di lapangan dan menunjukan kekuatan kalian" perintah seseorang yang membuat semua peserta didik baru berjalan menuju aula KMS.

"Pssst,itu bukannya Hinata Hyuuga ya? Generasi terakhir dari klan Hyuuga yang hampir punah itu?" bisik seseorang

"Itu Hinata Hyuuga kan? Si gadis Hyuuga terkuat? Tak kusangka dia cantik sekali" bisik seseorang lagi

"Tch." decih Hinata yang merasa tak suka jika dirinya di bicarakan.

Namikaze Naruto's PoV

"Pssst,itu bukannya Hinata Hyuuga ya? Generasi terakhir dari klan Hyuuga yang hampir punah itu?" bisik seseorang yang membuatku penasaran

'Hyuuga?Klan dengan kemampuan pedang yang luar biasa seperti klan ku?menarik.' batinku menyeringai

Normal PoV in Yard

"HINATA-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!" seru 3 orang gadis bersamaan

Hinata yang merasa dirinya dipanggil menoleh pelan melihat ke-tiga sahabat sedari kecilnya berteriak kearahnya

"Urusai." kata Hinata tajam

"Huhuhu, kau iniiiii! Sama temanmu saja tetap dingin, bagaimana kau punya pacar?" goda gadis pirang sexy didepannya

"Aku tak tertarik dengan hal macam itu,Ino." kata Hinata lagi

"Hfffh, kau ini Hinataaa!" kata gadis berambut pink yang sepertinya _greget-an _dengan sikap Hinata

"Sudahlah Sakura,Ino. Kalian kan tahu Hinata tak suka diganggu," kata gadis berambut pirang dikucir empat yang membawa sebuah kipas raksasa dibelakangnya.

Tiba tiba suara speaker berbunyi disekitar kursi penonton yang sekarang ditempati oleh murid murid baru,"Hyuuga Hinata, silahkan menampilkan kekuatanmu," spontan Hinata berdiri disertai pandangan semua orang kepadanya, Hinata tak memperdulikan itu malah langsung meloncat kebawah dengan segera.

Dengan kemampuan requip-nya Hinata yang tadi hanya memegang i-Pod dan memakai seragam sudah berganti menjadi baju bertarungnya yang err—lumayan sexy untuk gadis sepertinya, Dengan atasan kain putih yang melilit hanya sekitar dadanya dan celana longgar merah bercorak api, lalu memegang sebuah pedang besar.

Teriakkan penonton bergemuruh terutama para lelaki yang berteriak "Kawaii" kepada Hinata, kemudian pembawa acara dari atas mengatakan sesuatu,"Sepertinya suasana menjadi bergemuruh, Hinata-san apa yang ingin kau ucapkan kepada mereka?" tanya pembawa acara, "Jangan berteriak ini hanya sebagian." kata Hinata yang membuat semua orang bingung.

Lawan Hinata pun datang, sebenarnya lawannya adalah Shadow yang dibuat oleh guru guru, sehingga bisa dikatakan tak terlalu berat namun Shadow bisa mengeluarkan semua elemen jika sudah terpancing emosinya.

Hinata menghela nafas dan berhitung didalam hati saat shadow sudah didepannya, 'Baik hitungan ketiga maju, Satu... dua...' Hinata memperkuat pegangan pedangnya dan pada hitungan ketiga Hinata langsung menerjang shadow dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"Oh, ternyata ini lawan yang luar biasa mudah sepertinya untuk Hinata" kata pembawa acara yang sebenarnya kaget dengan kemampuan luar biasa Hinata, Tiba tiba suara gemuruh dari penonton terdengar jelas "Lagi!" teriak penonton semangat.

Hinata yang melihat hal itu hanya terdiam lalu menghilangkan pedangnya dan seperti bersiap menonjok sesuatu, "Ayo kita lihat apa yang Hinata lakukan..." dan—

BUMMMM!

Hinata menonjok dengan keras tanah dibawahnya yang membuat nya retak, Hinata yang merasa cukup lalu mengembalikan tanah itu kebentuk semula dengan sihir tangannya lalu berjalan santai kembali ke tempat duduknya dan dengan kemampuan requipnya ia kembali seperti bentuk semula.

"D-Dia perempuan atau m-monster?!" teriak salah satu murid laki laki yang membuat semuanya memandang kearah Hinata

"_Simple._ Setengah youmu setengah angel." kata Hinata santai yang membuat semuanya melotot kearahnya.

"Ah, baiklah selanjutnya Yamanaka Ino," kata pembawa acara, Ino yang disamping tempat duduk Hinata tersenyum kearah Hinata,Sakura dan Temari yang Hinata balas dengan tatapan datarnya.

Memang menjadi hal biasa jika Hinata menghancurkan sesuatu lalu mengembalikannya ke hal semula, karna ia setengah ratu kegelapan dan setengah malaikat tingkat S+, sebenarnya ia mempunyai kekuatan Blood-sword yang merupakan cirikhas clannya dan bisa melihat masa depan dengan matanya tetapi sengaja ia tak unjukkan.

Ino yang mempunyai kekuatan sihir ilusi yang luar biasa itu bisa membuat orang mati seketika jika ia ingin orang itu mati didalam kekuatannya, berbeda dengan Sakura yang mempunyai sihir elemen air yang luar biasa hebat, dan Temari yang mempunyai kekuatan elemen angin yang bisa merobek kulit kita dengan cepat.

Setelah ketiga teman Hinata menampilkan kekuatannya, terdengar nama seseorang,"Namikaze Naruto silahkan maju"

Naruto PoV

"Kau tahu dia siapa?" tanyaku kepada Shikamaru saat Hinata selesai tadi

"Hinata Hyuuga. Generasi terakhir keluarga Hyuuga,memiliki kekuatan setengah youmu sepertimu dan setengah angel, mempunyai mata yang bisa melihat masa depan atau kematian dan masa lalu, mempunyai keahlian Blood-sword tingkat S+, dan mempunyai kekuatan requip yang luar biasa." Timpal Sai panjang lebar

"Generasi terakhir?" tanya Sasuke

"Ya. Keluarga Hinata dibunuh lalu hanya dirinya yang selamat karna kekuatannya itu,Hoaamm." kata Shikamaru

"Lalu bagaimana dengan wanita tua yang bersama Hinata?" tanya Sai

"Mendokusai. Dia bibi Hinata, tepatnya adik dari ibu Hinata." kata Shikamaru

Tak terasa menggunjingkan Hinata memakan waktu yang lama dan membuat namaku dipanggil

"Jangan berbuat konyol disana,dobe." kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai meremehkan kearahku

Akupun tak menghiraukan _chickenbutt_ satu itu dan melompat seperti yang Hinata lakukan, aku mendengar beberapa perempuan berteriak "Dia tampan" yang membuatku menyeringai.

Dengan gaya santai aku memasukan tanganku di saku bajuku dan membiarkan pedangku diam menunggu di punggungku,"Pertarungan antara Shadow dan Naruto—dimulai!" Teriak pembawa acara semangat, aku yang mendengar hal itu hanya menatap santai shadow yang membuat penonton berjengit, tepat saat Shadow mendekat kearahku, aku segera—

—BRUUUKKK!

Menendangnya. Aku segera melompat dan mengeluarkan pedangku lalu membelah Shadow itu menjadi dua dan menghilang, Tiba tiba suara teriakkan gadis gadis memenuhi telingaku, "KAKOOIIII! NARUTO-KUN KAKOIII!," aku yang melihat hal itu hanya menggaruk tengkuk ku yang tidak gatal lalu berjalan kembali kearah tempat dudukku.

"Kau selalu membuat ribut gadis gadis sejak dulu,Naruto." kata Sai disertai senyuman, lalu Sai mendengar namanya disebut dengan segera ia turun kebawah dengan santai.

Sai yang mempunyai kemampuan sihir melukis yang bisa berubah menjadi kenyataan, misalnya ia melukis seseorang mati, orang itu akan mati dengan segera, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang mempunyai sihir ber elemen listrik dan mempunyai kekuatan mata yang disebut 'Sharingan', lalu Shikamaru ia mempunyai sihir ber elemen tanah dan tumbuhan yang bisa membuat musuhnya kewalahan.

Berbeda denganku, aku Namikaze Naruto mempunyai kekuatan pedang yang berasal dari klanku dan aku setengah iblis seperti Hinata, bedanya kalau Hinata dia Hanya ratu sedangkan aku bisa disebut 'Raja Iblis'.

Tak terasa semua sudah berakhir, Aku, Sasuke,Sai, dan Shika memutuskan untuk pulang karna badan kami terasa remuk semua.

Hinata PoV

Aku dan teman temanku memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan disekitar kawasan sekolah kami, Kami merasa belum lelah untuk sekedar berjalan jalan jadi kami akhirnya memakan siang bersama dikawasan MeijiMall.

"Kau tahu Naruto siapa?" tanyaku sambil menyeruput orangejuice-ku dengan anggun

"Generasi penerus klan Namikaze, mempunyai kekuatan pedang sepertimu dan dia setengah Youmu," kata Temari sambil menyeruput lemontea-nya

Ino menyeringai kecil,"Kenapa Hinata-chan? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Ino kepadaku disertai seringai yang memuakkan

"Dalam mimpimu." kataku sambil mengaduk aduk sedotan yang berada didalam jus tersebut

Tiba tiba Sakura teringat sesuatu dan memutuskan untuk membicarakannya, "Kau tahu Sasuke Uchiha kan?" tanya Sakura yang mendapat anggukan dari teman temannya

"Dia sangat tampan..." kata Sakura disertai rona diwajahnya yang membuatku,Ino dan Temari sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Sai menarik," Ino tersenyum sendiri membayangkan wajah Sai, "T-Tapi bukan berarti aku menyukainya!," sambung Ino dengan wajah yang merona

"Mana mungkin sekali bertemu langsung suka," Temari menatap Ino, "Tak ada yang menarik, aku kembali bertemu dengan nanas malas itu." Temari menghela nafasnya

"Eh?Shikamaru?" tanyaku yang mendapat anggukan dari Temari, "Teman kecilmu itu ternyata berteman dengan Naruto,eh?" kataku menyeringai.

Melihat Hinata yang menyeringai membuat Ino bergidik, "Kau kenapa sih Hinata?," tanya Ino yang sebenarnya takut

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran." kataku disertai senyuman kecil.

'Ternyata dia yang selama ini mataku perlihatkan...' batin Hinata senang karna berhasil menemukan 'dia'.

Skip first day in KMS.

Hinata PoV

Aku berjalan santai dengan gaya cool ke arah kelas ku sambil mendengarkan lagu seperti biasa, Aku masuk kedalam kelas khusus untuk penyihir kelas atas sepertiku jumblah anak dikelas kami hanya 8 anak, Aku melewati segerombolan pemuda yang meneriakiku "Kawaii", Padahal kalau aku pikir aku tak ada sisi 'Kawaii' dalam diriku sama sekali—ah masa bodo! Itukan pendapat orang tak perlu aku pikirkan.

"Ohayou Hinata," kata Temari disertai senyuman Ino dan Sakura, Aku tak membalas sapaan mereka dan memilih menatap mereka dengan muka datar

Aku lalu memilih bangku nomor dua dari depan yang tepat berada dibelakang bangku Sakura dan duduk disitu sambil menelungkupkan mukaku mencoba untuk—tidur.

Naruto PoV

Aku berangkat sekolah hari ini bersama dengan ke-tiga temanku ini, Aku penasaran bagaimana kelas khusus di KMS, Walaupun sedari aku di sekolah dasar aku selalu ditempatkan dikelas khusus, tetapi aku masih penasaran dengan isi kelas yang sudah pasti—sedikit.

Aku merasa tak nyaman saat semua perempuan menengok dan memasang tatapan 'Memuja' kepadaku dan sahabat sahabatku ini, Kejadian ini memang sudah biasa terjadi dihidupku karna dianugrahi tuhan wajah yang err—sangat tampan dan mempunyai kelebihan diantara yang lainnya yang membuat aku terus menonjol.

"Ohayou" kataku saat memasuki kelasku, Aku melihat 3 gadis yang sedang bercanda dan 1 gadis lain tertidur dengan headset yang masih menempel ditelinga

"Eh, Kau Temari?" tanya Shikamaru yang membuat gadis yang bernama Temari itu melihat kearah Shikamaru dan menyeringai kecil, "Iya ini aku Shi-ka-ma-ru." kata gadis yang bernama Temari itu sambil menyeringai.

"Dimana pemimpin kalian?" tanya Shikamaru kembali yang membuat Naruto,Sasuke dan Sai memperhatikan percakapan Temari dan Shikamaru, Ino dan Sakura yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Shikamaru kemana langsung mengadahkan dagunya kearah gadis yang tertidur tadi, "Hey gadis pemalas bangun, sudah 3 tahun dan kau tak berubah," Kata Shikamaru sambil melepas salah satu headset ditelinga gadis itu yang membuat gadis itu bangun.

Normal PoV

"Hey gadis pemalas bangun, sudah 3 tahun dan kau tak berubah," kata Shikamaru sambil melepas salah satu headset ditelinga gadis itu yang membuat gadis itu terbangun.

"N-nghh... Siapa?" tanya Hinata yang merasa dirinya terganggu, Naruto yang menyadari kalau 'Pemimpin' itu adalah Hinata langsung melebarkan matanya, Hinata yang merasa diperhatikan itu melihat kearah Naruto, Otomatis Naruto menyeringai.

"Aku, pemalas." kata Shikamaru yang membuat Hinata ingin sekali menonjoknya, "Siapa yang pemalas?," balas Hinata sengit, Temari yang melihat hal itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalian berdua adalah pemalas. Sama sama tidur di jam pelajaran dan dengan mudahnya mendapat nilai bagus." kata Temari disertai gelengan kepala.

Sasuke dan Sai yang merasa tidak berkepentingan dengan reuni sahabat nya itu duduk dan tak berkomentar, Sementara Naruto merasa masih penasaran dan memilih ikut menanggapi apa yang terjadi

"Hinata-san pemalas?" tanya Naruto tiba tiba, Hinata yang merasa tak terima dirinya di bilang 'Pemalas' pun memandang Naruto kesal, Naruto merasa tidak nyaman atas tindakannya yang seperti mengatai seseorang padahal mereka belum kenal itu pun memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah gomen nama—" ucapan Naruto terpotong karna Hinata langsung berbicara, "Naruto Namikaze panggil saja aku Naruto. Yuroshiku. Pasti itu yang akan kau ucapkan," kata Hinata tiba tiba lalu keluar dari kelas menuju entah kemana.

"Bagaimana bisa?..." gumam Naruto saat ia duduk ditempat duduknya, Tiba tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya, "Sudah kubilang, Ia bisa melihat masa depan," ujar Shikamaru yang seperti bisa membaca pikiran Naruto

"Souka..." Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti ucapan Shikamaru.

Hinata PoV

Aku menyenderkan pundakku di pagar pembatas yang berada di atap sekolah, berusaha memikirkan yang terjadi, "Naruto Namikaze...ya?," gumamku sambil tersenyum kecil kearah langit, Aku melangkahkan kakiku kembali menuju kelas entah kenapa aku melakukan sesuatu yang bukan kebiasaanku, Yaitu tertidur di atap sekolah.

"Gomen Sensei aku telat," kataku sambil membungkuk kearah sensei ku yang menurutku lumayan cantik itu, "Ha'i Hyuuga Hinata, tak apa ayo duduk," ajak Sensei itu sambil tersenyum ramah kearahku.

"Nama sensei Kurenai Sarutobi, kalian bisa memanggilku Kurenai-Sensei, mulai hari ini aku yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian," kata Kurenai-Sensei sambil tersenyum ramah kearah kami semua, "Sensei akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa tim dan pasangan kalian satu kamar, diantaranya—" Sensei berhenti sebentar lalu melanjutkan. "Shikamaru dengan Temari," Temari yang melihat itu menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja tanda frustasi, "Sasuke dengan Sakura," Sakura yang melihat itu kegirangan sendiri, "Sai dengan Ino," Ino terlihat sangat menyukai ini, "Naruto dengan—"

_**TBC**_

_***le ketawa nista* gimana nih minna-san? Tulisan Asya mendingan kan?.-., pasti yang pernah nonton anime beyond the boundary gak asing dengan kata 'Youmu' :v, disini Hinata aku bikin kayak Erza scarlet di fairy tail, terus Narutonya—ngehayal :V, sekian bacotan Asya! **_

_**Youmu: Iblis.**_

_**RnR?*smiles***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Haiii! Asya balik lagi nih *pasang muka imut*, Gimana chapter 1 kemarin?terkesan kah?:) Asya lagi semangat banget nih buat nulis chappie-chappie Love between the swords, Ah iya, Jangan jadi silent reader di fict fict Asya hihi :D, Terus komenin Asya biar Asya bisa terus nulis fanfict!Ohiya! baca fanfict Asya yang Sakura's worst memories ya Minna!*ceritanya promosi*, Let's read minna-san!^^.**_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Romance,Adventure,Magic/Supranatural

Pair: NaruHina,SasuSaku,SaIno,ShikaTema

Warn!: Cold!Hinata,Smart!Naru,AU,Typo(s),DLL.

.

.

.

* * *

_Sebelumnya di Love between the swords..._

"_Nama sensei Kurenai Sarutobi, kalian bisa memanggilku Kurenai-Sensei, mulai hari ini aku yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian," kata Kurenai-Sensei sambil tersenyum ramah kearah kami semua, "Sensei akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa tim dan pasangan kalian satu kamar, diantaranya—" Sensei berhenti sebentar lalu melanjutkan. "Shikamaru dengan Temari," Temari yang melihat itu menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja tanda frustasi, "Sasuke dengan Sakura," Sakura yang melihat itu kegirangan sendiri, "Sai dengan Ino," Ino terlihat sangat menyukai ini, "Naruto dengan—"_

Take 2: Beginning.

"—Hinata." kata Sensei disertai senyuman ramah kearah Hinata, Hinata hanya memasang tampang datar di mukanya, Sementara Naruto sepertinya masih—shock atas perkataan Kurenai-Sensei.

"Sekarang, Sensei ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas, Mulai dari kau gadis pirang berkucir satu" sensei menunjuk Ino yang sedaritadi memperhatikan

Ino segera maju kedepan, "Watashi wa namae wa Ino yamanaka desu, Yuroshiku onegaishimas," kata Ino disertai senyuman manis diwajahnya

"Kau sekarang" kata Sensei kembali sambil menunjuk Sakura.

Sama seperti Ino, Sakura langsung maju kedepan, "Watashi wa Sakura Haruno desu," katanya disertai senyuman lembut

"Sekarang kau" tunjuk Sensei ke pemuda pucat

Sai yang merasa dirinya dipanggil segera maju kedepan, "Sai Shimura desu, Yuroshiku," kata Sai sambil tersenyum yang membuat Ino _melting._

"Kau" kata Sensei sambil menunjuk pemuda berambut _chickenbutt_

Sasuke segera maju dengan gaya coolnya, "Uchiha Sasuke." katanya singkat

"Kau gadis berkuncir empat" kata Sensei sambil menunjuk Temari

Temari segera maju kedepan, "Sabaku no Temari desu," kata Temari dengan santai.

"Kau pemuda berkuncir" kata Sensei sambil menunjuk Shikamaru

Shikamaru yang terlihat ogah-ogahan itu maju kedepan, "Nara Shikamaru—Hoaamm," kata Shikamaru sambil menguap

"Kau gadis cantik" kata Sensei sambil menunjuk Hinata

Hinata tanpa basa basi maju dengan gaya coolnya, "Hyuuga Hinata." katanya singkat dengan pandangan datar

"Kau pemuda _blonde_" kata Sensei sambil menunjuk Naruto

Naruto segera maju dengan senyum yang mengembang, "Namikaze Naruto! Yuroshiku!," kata pemuda itu semangat.

Hinata PoV

Aku memandang Naruto yang maju kedepan dengan senyum yang mengembang itu dengan datar, Entah kenapa mataku menunjukan masa depanku bersama seseorang, Aku yang menyadari itu menutup mataku dan berharap bayangan masa depan itu hilang.

Bukan maksudku untuk mengacuhkan kekuatanku yang satu ini, Tetapi—aku lebih senang jika masa depan menjadi misteri hidup—kalian juga kan? Jika kalian mengetahui semua hal pasti muncul rasa bosan

Saat ini Kurenai-Sensei sedang menjelaskan tentang cara menghadapi seorang musuh, Aku yang tak tertarik dengan pelajaran seperti ini dan memilih untuk tidur.

In Hinata's Dream

_Seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun berjalan santai menuju kekamar, Entah kamar siapa yang gadis itu masuki._

"_Naruto" panggil gadis berambut violet itu dengan riang setelah ia membuka pintu tersebut_

"_Nani?" tanya sang pemuda yang sedang duduk menonton televisi_

_Gadis itu berubah murung, "Naruto, Sebentar lagi kau akan melakukan misi bersama tim lelakimu—apakah kau tak takut?" tanya gadis itu yang sudah duduk di samping pemuda itu._

_Naruto yang melihat gadis itu murung menepuk tangannya di kepala gadis itu, "Tenang saja Hinata, Aku tak akan kenapa kenapa," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat_

_Hinata yang melihat hal itu tersenyum kecil, "Berjanjilah untuk tidak mati!" kata Hinata sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya_

_Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum lebar, "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Hinata, Karna aku selalu disisimu," kata Naruto yang membuat Hinata tersenyum dengan muka yang merona—sedikit._

_Hinata tak ingin ditinggalkan oleh Naruto, Pasalnya pemuda itu sudah memberikan perubahan di hidup Hinata. Ia yang selama ini selalu dingin didepan semua orang perlahan lahan menjadi gadis yang sedikit periang seperti dulu, Walaupun tak sepenuhnya ia berubah menjadi Hinata cilik yang periang, Tapi setidaknya dengan adanya Naruto disisinya mengubah hatinya yang telah beku setelah meninggalnya orang tuanya. _

End Hinata's dream

Normal PoV

"Hinata, Bangun ini sudah istirahat!" kata Sakura sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Hinata

"Ngh—" Hinata merasa dirinya terganggu dengan ucapan Sakura

Temari yang melihat hal itu berdecak pelan, "Kau ini! Sampai kapan kau menjadi pemalas?!" omel Temari seperti ibu ibu

"Hn." Hinata hanya menggumam pelan yang disambut helaan nafas sahabatnya

"Apa boleh buat, Ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Ino semangat

Hinata,Temari, dan Sakura menuruti ajakan Ino dan mengikutinya kearah kantin.

Hinata yang berjalan disamping Temari dan Sakura terlihat sepeti memikirkan sesuatu

"Mimpi itu datang lagi..." gumam Hinata pelan, Namun sayang Temari dan Sakura mendengarnya

Temari yang bingung atas hal tersebut mulai bertanya, "Kau bermimpi apa?," tanya Temari dengan muka yang ingin-tahu-banget

"Biar kujelaskan nanti di kantin" jawab Hinata, Seperti biasa saat masuk kantin mereka—diteriakki oleh segerombolan lelaki KMS.

Normal PoV in Naruto Dkk's chair.

Naruto dan teman temannya duduk ditempat duduk yang tentu saja disekitar kantin, Mereka merasa biasa diliati oleh tatapan tatapan memuja para gadis didekatnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu teman sekamarmu?" tanya Sai

Shikamaru mengaduk aduk nasinya, "Aku bosan dengan 'dia' terus," kata Shikamaru lalu menyuap nasi karinya

Sasuke menyeruput Tomato juice nya, "Seruang dengan gadis _pink_-itu mungkin tak buruk," kata Sasuke seperti biasa—datar

Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya memakan ramen, "Mungkin—menarik jika aku bersama gadis Hyuuga itu, Kau sendiri Sai?," tanyanya lalu memakan ramen kembali.

Sai tersenyum, "Yamanaka Ino itu sepertinya gadis menarik," katanya

Naruto PoV

"Bagaimana menurutmu teman sekamarmu?" tanya Sai, Seketika aku memikirkan gadis Hyuuga tersebut, Hey—jangan macam-macam dulu! Aku takkan berpikir aneh aneh tentang gadis itu, Aku hanya berpikir bahwa ia gadis yang benar benar kuat atau tidak.

Aku belum menjelaskan tentang seluk beluk sekolah ini rupanya, Sekolah ini mempunyai asrama yang dikhususkan oleh tim yang terdiri oleh satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki, Saat ujian nanti dibagi kloter pertama yaitu misi yang dikhususkan oleh laki laki, Ketika laki-laki sudah pulang giliran para gadis yang menjalankan misi. Jikalau menjalankan misi yang terdiri dari satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki seperti tadi—itu hanya bagi yang mendapat misi khusus, Intinya aku dan Hinata mungkin jarang mendapatkan misi bersama, Kecuali ujian kelas nanti yang mengharuskanku dan teman-temanku berjuang bersama.

End Naruto PoV, In Hinata's DKK Normal PoV

"Jadi—apa yang kau ingin ceritakan?" tanya Temari

Ino yang sedari tadi tak tahu menahu bertanya, "Hinata kenapa?," tanyanya dengan wajah bingung

Sakura menyeletuk, "Makanya jangan berjalan didepan seperti tadi," katanya sambil menjulurkan lidah kearah Ino.

"Kau tahu—" Hinata mulai bercerita, "Aku memimpikan masa depanku dengan—" kata Hinata dengan nada menggoda teman temannya

Temari yang sangat penasaran itu berkomentar, "Ayolah Hinata, Jangan membuat Sabaku No Temari penasaran," kata Temari dengan pandangan yang-sangat-sangat-ingin-tahu

Hinata yang melihat Temari menyeringai kecil, "Dengan Naruto." kata Hinata datar

Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya, "HAH?! Kau serius?," tanya Sakura

Ino juga tak kalah kagetnya, "Yaampun! Ceritakan kepada kami!," kata Ino dengan tatapan 'Cepat-kau-kasih-tahu-atau-kau-mati' kearah Hinata

"Aku tak pernah berbohong" kata Hinata dengan muka datar, "Soal menceritakannya—rahasia." kata Hinata disertai seringai-an.

"Aku yakin terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian!" ucap Temari dengan nada yang sangat yakin

Sakura dan Ino mengangguk setuju, "Kami yakin kau melakukan sesuatu dengannya! Cepat beritahu kami!," kata Ino yang di-iyakan oleh Sakura

"Kalau memang aku—melakukan sesuatu dengannya bagaimana?" kata Hinata dengan seringai lalu berdiri meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Hinata lalu berjalan keluar kantin, Masih dengan tatapan 'Lapar' para pemuda disekitarnya, Ia sadar ada seseorang yang mengikutinya, Tapi ia diam saja.

Normal PoV in Naruto Dkk.

"Gadis Hyuuga itu—menyeramkan tidak?" tanya Naruto kepada teman temannya

"Kau takut Dobe?," tanya Sasuke dengan senyuman meremehkan yang tertempel dibibirnya

"Tentu tidak, Aku hanya mengantisipasi 'Hal-Hal yang tidak diinginkan' dalam hidupku," kata Naruto dengan intonasi datar

"Bagiku sih tak terlalu menyeramkan, Cuma jangan cari masalah dengannya, Kau bisa langsung ditebas oleh pedangnya sewaktu waktu," kata Shikamaru

"Kau sepertinya tahu banyak tentang gadis itu,Shikamaru. Kau siapanya dulu?," tanya Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik kearah Shikamaru

"Teman masa kecilnya," sambung Sai yang sedang membaca sesuatu

"Benar. Aku teman masa kecilnya—tepatnya sebelum kelakuannya berubah." kata Shikamaru

"Kelakuannya berubah?" tanya Naruto

"Ya, sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya yang seperti kalian tahu—dibunuh, Ia berubah menjadi gadis dingin dan tak berperasaan, Berbeda dengan dulu ia adalah gadis patuh,periang dan pemalu." kata Shikamaru lalu menguap

Naruto sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak gerik gadis berambut indigo yang dikuncir cepol itu, Ia bingung karna gadis itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan teman-temannya

"Teman-teman, Aku ada urusan, Aku akan kembali nanti," kata Naruto lalu berlari seperti mengejar seseorang.

Hinata PoV

Aku berjalan menyusuri atap sekolah, Aku tak perduli walaupun sebentar lagi bel masuk kelas, Yang kubutuhkan hanya ini hanyalah—tidur dan rileks, Tak perduli sebanyak apapun aku tertidur di hari ini dan hari-hari sebelumnya, toh—juga aku tetap mendapat nilai bagus.

Aku duduk mencari posisi ter-enak, Aku masih bisa merasakan bahwa seseorang mengikutiku, Tapi kurasa—ia orang baik jadi kubiarkan saja, Aku mulai mengencangkan volume nada lagu di i-Pod ku dan mencoba untuk tertidur dengan sandaran pembatas pagar.

2 hours later...

"Ngh—" Aku bangun, tapi terasa seperti aku tertidur disandaran pundak seseorang, Segera saja aku mengadah keatas

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya," kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum ramah

Hinata lumayan kaget dengan kemunculan Naruto disampingnya, "Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Aku melihatmu tidur disini, Aku pikir kau butuh 'Sandaran'," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum riang

Hinata yang melihat hal itu hanya memasang muka datar, "Sou.." katanya sambil memperhatikan jam yang ada ditangannya, "Sudah jam setengah 5?," gumam Hinata kepada dirinya sendiri

Naruto hanya tersenyum, "Ayo kekamar kita, Aku sudah lapar," kata Naruto sambil berdiri lalu berjalan keluar dari area atap sekolah, Hinata yang notabene merasa merepotkan orang lain meng-iyakan perkataan Naruto lalu mengikutinya.

Skip in room 305

Setelah melihat daftar ruang yang berada di bagian resepsionis, Aku dan Naruto dimasukkan ke kamar 305

Hinata ingin segera membasuh tubuhnya yang sudah lengket, Tetapi ia takut Naruto ingin mandi terlebih dahulu, "Naruto-san, Kau ingin mandi terlebih dahulu?," tanyanya sambil menatap datar kearah Naruto

Naruto menggeleng, "Kau duluan saja," katanya sambil tersenyum

Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung menuju kearah kamar mandi sambil menenteng bajunya.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi melanjutkan aktifitasnya—menonton televisi, Tak lama kemudian sekitar—15 menit setelah Hinata mandi, Seseorang keluar dari kamar mandi

Dengan menggunakan dress hitam transparan lengan tanktop dengan panjang sekitar se-paha atas yang sangat kontras dengan warna tubuhnya yang seputih porselen, gadis cantik itu keluar dengan menggerai rambutnya

Kontan saja Naruto yang kaget atas keluarnya Hinata dengan pakaian yang—tak seharusnya itu merona kecil, "K-Kau kenapa pakai baju itu?!," kata Naruto dengan wajah merona.

Hinata bingung, "Nani? Ini pakaian biasaku jika aku mau tidur," kata Hinata datar—lebih tepatnya_ polos_

Naruto mengangguk kaku, "Bagaimana jika kau membuatkanku makanan?," tanya Naruto yang lebih tepatnya mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka

Hinata menatap Naruto datar, "Hn," gumam gadis itu lalu berjalan kearah dapur.

Naruto PoV

Setelah melihat gadis itu pergi dengan pakaian yang kurang bahan itu, Aku mencoba mengalihkan pikiranku dengan cara menonton televisi, Aku sendiri bingung kenapa ia memakai baju seperti itu? Apakah ia sengaja memakai baju itu untuk menggodanya atau ia memang polos?.

_Jika kau berharap dia menggodamu—itu salah besar,Naruto._

Hinata PoV

Aku bingung ingin memasakkan apa untuk Naruto, Aku tak perduli kepada diriku yang notabene bersedia memakan apa saja, Aku melihat isi didalam lemari es dan lemari penyimpanan didapur, Ada berbagai macam sayuran, Ikan dan lain sebagainya.

"Ini—buat sarapan saja" gumamku sambil menunjuk sayuran sayuran dan ikan, Lalu aku melihat beberapa bahan yang sepertinya untuk sup kari, "Makan malam hari ini, Ini saja." gumamku kembali lalu mengambil beberapa bahan tersebut untuk mengolahnya.

Normal PoV

Sudah 30 menit lebih Naruto menunggu untuk makan malamnya, Ia dengan siap menunggu masakan Hinata yang—tak tahu jelas atau enaknya karna ia belum pernah mencobanya, Harum masakan Hinata yang menguar dihidung Naruto membuatnya lapar.

'Sepertinya gadis ini pandai memasak' batin Naruto senang

"Hinata, Kau sudah selesai?" teriakku dari arah ruang tamu ke dapur

"Kemarilah," teriak Hinata pelan tetapi cukup didengar olehku

Naruto kontan saja langsung berjalan kearah dapur, Sesampainya disana ia melihat nasi kari yang sepertinya—luar biasa enak.

"Ittadakimassu!" teriak Naruto saat ia sudah ditempat duduk meja makannya dan melahap makanannya dengan lahap

"Ittadakimassu" ucap Hinata pelan lalu memakan makanannya dengan gaya anggun

"Inhwi sanghwat enhwak Hinawhta!" ucap Naruto dengan mulut yang masih terisi penuh nasi kari

Hinata terkikik kecil, "Telan dulu makananmu," kata Hinata _sedikit_ lembut

"Ah! Goshujin-sama deshita!" ucap Naruto saat ia selesai makan, Hinatapun mengucapkan kata yang sama dengan Naruto

"Hinata, Apa yang terjadi dengan orang tuamu?" tanya Naruto saat Hinata membereskan piring-piring untuk segera dicuci

Hinata langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya, "Itu—"

_**TBC~**_

* * *

_**Minna! Sebelumnya Asya berterimakasih banget dengan tanggapan positive kalian ^w^, Asya bersyukur banget para reader suka sama ide Asya ^^, Soal Hinata yang punya banyak—banget kekuatan itu emang sengaja hehe ^^. Tenang aja, fict ini gabakal ngegantung kok^^ soalnya di lepi Asya udah ada sampe chappie sekian sekian ^^, Keep RnR minna-san!*smiles***_

_**Goshujin-sama deshita: terimakasih atas makanannya.**_

_**Sebelumnya Author mau balesin review yang gabisa dibales pake Pm**_

_**Guest: Ha'i, Emang sengaja gitu dibikin satu kamar isinya 1 cewek 1 cowok karna suatu alasan :D**_

_**Fii san: Ha'i arigatou~^w^**_

_**Udah segitu aja, Mohon maaf jika ada salah salah dalam pengetikan :).**_

_**RnR?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Haii~! Asya balik lagi huhuhu :D, Maaf di chap kemaren banyak kesalahan, Kalo PoV yang berubah ubah kan diulang dulu._. Misalnya normal PoV nya udah nyampe Hinata yang kabur kalo Naruto PoV nya masih sebelum Hinata yang kabur._., Terus soal penulisan bakal Asya benerin lagi kok~, Let's read~~~.**_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T+

Genre: Romance,Adventure,Friendship and Drama

Pair: NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaIno, ShikaTema

Warn!: Cold!Hinata, Smart!Naru, Typo(s), Dll.

.

.

.

* * *

_Sebelumnya di Love between the swords..._

"_Hinata, Apa yang terjadi dengan orang tuamu?" tanya Naruto saat Hinata membereskan piring-piring untuk segera dicuci_

_Hinata langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya, "Itu—"_

Take 3: My past

"—Terjadi saat aku kecil, Saat umurku masih sepuluh tahun," kata Hinata sambil duduk kembali ditempat duduknya, Lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Naruto dan menatap mata Naruto dengan mata 'Ajaib'nya, Segera saja mata Hinata yang berwarna amethyst itu berubah warna menjadi ungu pekat.

_Flashback 6 years ago_

_Seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo sebahu sedang menyanyikan lagu bersama Okaa-sama nya, Hari ini tanggal 26 desember, Sehari sebelum gadis itu berulang tahun yang kesepuluh, Semua pembantu di distrik Hyuuga diliburkan—menyisakan gadis itu dan orang tuanya saja._

'_Tok tok tok' suara pintu berbunyi di mansion utama pemimpin klan Hyuuga yang di tempati oleh keluarga Hinata_

"_Biar aku saja yang buka," kata Hiashi sang ketua klan sekaligus ayahanda dari Hinata, Ibu Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu memulai perbincangan dengan Hinata kembali_

"_Ne Hinata-chan, Jika Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama sudah tiada tolong jaga ini," kata Ibu Hinata sambil menyerahkan pita berwarna ungu tua_

_Hinata hanya mengangguk, "T-Tapi Okaa-sama takkan meninggalkan Hinata,kan?" tanya Hinata_

_Okaa-sama nya memandangnya sedih lalu memeluknya, "Gomenne,Hinata-chan, Berjanjilah untuk hidup dan tersenyum seperti ini untuk kami," ucap Okaa-samanya_

_Hinata yang masih kecil belum menyadari bahwa Okaa-samanya telah melihat takdirnya yang akan mati dihari itu, Hinata pun yang notabene mempunyai kekuatan yang sama sering bermimpi aneh, Namun Okaa-samanya selalu bilang 'Kau akan tahu nanti,sayang'. Tiba-tiba suara ribut ribut diluar datang, Ibu Hinata segera menyuruh Hinata masuk kedalam kamar Hinata, Hinata tak menurut lalu mengumpat melihat Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama-nya di bantai oleh 1 orang yang entah siapa sampai sekarang Hinata belum tahu, Lalu si pembunuh itu melihat Hinata, Kontan saja Hinata langsung berlari kedalam gudang, Naas Hinata berhasil ditemukan._

"_Kau!" kata si pembunuh sambil mencengkram kerah kimono bermotif lavender Hinata, Hinata hanya diam tak menanggapi, "kau! Kau seharusnya dan ibumu mati! Kau tak boleh hidup! Kau akan melihat semua takdir disekitarmu! Kau terlalu banyak memiliki kemampuan! Aku tak sudi jika kau menimbulkan ketakutan yang luar biasa!" kata si pembunuh itu lagi_

_Hinata tak pernah tahu, Ia hanya diajarkan menggunakan pedang oleh Otou-sama-nya, Ia tak pernah tahu kalau ia mempunyai kekuatan setengah iblis seperti ayahnya dan setengah malaikat seperti ibunya, Dan Hinata juga tak pernah tahu bahwa ia pengendali alam ini, Jadi—apakah ia patut disalahkan dalam pembantaian ini?_

"_Kau! Generasi terakhir dari klan malaikat itu harus mati!" kata si pembunuh sambil menampar Hinata sampai berdarah lalu menendangnya, Hinata hanya diam, Namun setelah melihat darah yang berceceran entah apa yang terjadi—semua darah itu mengumpul disekitar Hinata dan membuat pedang, Hinata yang notabene masih kecil tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya dengan baik—jadi ia mengambil pedang itu lalu menghunuskannya tepat dijantungnya dan memuncratkan darah dipedangnya—seperti yang diajarkan Otou-samanya._

Flashback Off

"Jadi begitu..." kata Naruto mangut mangut tanda mengerti, "hey! Kau kenapa menceritakannya lewat matamu? Kenapa tak berbicara?," tanya Naruto

Hinata diam, "Aku tak suka banyak berbicara," ucapnya dengan intonasi datar

Naruto menatap Hinata kembali, "Kau—bisa melihat masa depan?" tanya Naruto yang disambut anggukan Hinata, "kau—bisa berbicara lewat matamu itu?" tanya Naruto kembali yang disambut anggukan Hinata, "kau—kenapa memakai pedang requip tanpa menggunakan pedang darah itu?" tanya Naruto

Hinata menatap Naruto balik, "kata Tou-sama, Aku bisa menghancurkan satu arena jika aku menggunakan itu, Kau tahu? Darahku bisa membuat semua yang terkena olehnya menjadi—hangus," ucap Hinata

Naruto tampak berpikir mencari pertanyaan, "Kau! Berarti kau memegang pedang legendaris Hiashi-san itu?!" tanya Naruto, Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan

"S-Souka..., Hey bukannya tadi ibumu berpesan agar kau selalu tersenyum seperti dulu? Kenapa kau menjadi sedingin es?" tanya Naruto

"Entahlah, Aku takut merasakan sakit lagi," kata Hinata lalu menuju dapur dan mencuci piring yang tadi sempat tertunda

Naruto hanya diam mematung, Sebenarnya tanpa Naruto sadari, Hinata telah membagi sebagian lukanya dimasa lampau yang Hinata tak pernah ceritakan kepada siapapun, Kecuali kepada 3 sahabatnya yang lain, Karna—sepertinya Hinata telah melihat sebagian masa depannya dengan Naruto, Ne Hinata?.

Hinata kemudian berjalan menuju salah satu tempat tidur _single bed_ yang dekat dengan jendela, Naruto pun tidur di _single bed _satunya

"Hinata..." panggil Naruto namun tak ada jawaban, Tapi Naruto tahu Hinata mendengarkannya

"J-Jika kau merasa sedih, Kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku, O-Oyasumi!" kata Naruto gugup, Tanpa Naruto sadari sebenarnya Hinata tersenyum kecil dan memejamkan matanya.

Skip

Hinata segera bangun tanpa mengeluarkan suara, Ia lalu segera membawa perlengkapannya untuk mandi dan segera mandi walaupun baru pukul 05:00

-15 menit kemudian-

Hinata yang sudah selesai memakai baju dan menguncir rambut nya dengan gaya_ ponytail _itu segera membangunkan Naruto, "Namikaze-san, Bangun sudah pagi," ucap Hinata sambil menepuk nepuk pipi Naruto

Naruto PoV

"Namikaze-san, Bangun sudah pagi," ucap seseorang yang membangunkanku, Segera saja aku bangun lalu melihat sosok Hinata dihadapanku

"Hoaaaam, Kukira kau hanya pandai tertidur saja," ucap Naruto polos yang dihadiahi tatapan garang Hinata, "Namikaze-san segeralah mandi, Aku akan menyiapkan makanan," ucap Hinata lalu berdiri

Aku segera berdiri lalu menatap Hinata, "Panggil aku Naruto saja," ucapku lalu melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi

-10 menit kemudian-

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sudah memakai seragam, Aku kemudian melihat kearah jam yang menunjukan angka '06:05'. Aku sadar ada bau yang sangat enak sekali, Kupikir itu masakkan Hinata, Jadi aku segera kesana dan duduk dimeja makan.

Normal PoV

Hinata yang masih memakai celemek dapur bermotif kelinci kecil yang berwarna merah itupun melihat kearah Naruto, Segera saja salmon panggang yang dibumbui olehnya langsung ia taruh didepan Naruto dan di tempatnya, Mereka makan dengan Khidmat seperti biasa

"Hinata, Mau berangkat kesekolah bersama?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat kearah Hinata yang mencuci piring

"Tidak. Terimakasih, Aku sudah berjanji dengan Ino untuk berangkat bersama teman temanku hari ini," kata Hinata sambil mengelap piring yang basah tadi

"Souka, Kebetulan aku juga ingin berangkat bersama Teme,Sai dan Shika," kata Naruto, Setelah itu Hinata tak membalas perkataan Naruto dan memilih untuk mengambil tas sekolah dan i-Pod nya yang berwarna ungu itu lalu memakai sepatunya dan keluar tanpa pamit dengan Naruto

"Dasar," gumam Naruto lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti Hinata.

In School

"Itu! Empat anak baru itu sangat cantik bukan?!"

"Kalau tak salah yang berambut indigo itu bernama Hinata Hyuuga!"

"Hah Hyuuga?! Klan yang hampir punah itu?!"

"Itu yang berambut _blonde_ dikuncir satu seperti boneka!"

"Hati hati kau dengan ilusinya!"

"Itu Sakura Haruno juga cantik!"

"Hati-hati dengan kemampuan airnya!"

"Itu Sabaku no Temari sangat anggun!"

"Jangan pernah menantangnya dengan kipasnya!"

Err—seperti itulah bisik bisik yang terjadi pada waktu Hinata dan teman-temannya memasuki koridor sekolah yang (sangat) luas itu.

"Kyaaa~! I-Itu Naruto-kun yang menendang shadow itu, Dia sangat tampan!"

"S-Sasuke-kun juga sangat tampan!"

"Sai-kun~! Kau sangat manis!"

"Shikamaru-kun~! Kau sangat _cool_!"

Oke—inilah yang terjadi saat ke-delapan muda-mudi tampan dan cantik dan tentu saja—berbakat ini memasuki koridor sekolah.

Normal PoV in class

Para gadis yang sampai terlebih dahulu masuk kelas dan bercanda, Berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya. Hinata kali ini—tak tertidur.

"Ne,Hinata_-chan,_ Sepertinya para pemuda menyukaimu," kata Ino sambil terkikik kecil

"_Piggy_, Jangan terlalu senang~, Tunggu sampai mereka ditebas oleh Hinata," timpal Sakura

Temari menimpali mereka berdua, "Kau tahu, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Temari, Hinata hanya melirik Temari, "semalam Shika tertidur pulas dimeja makan," jelas Temari

Hinata sebenarnya dalam hati ingin tertawa namun sepertinya—luka hatinya belum bisa terobati, "Biarkan saja, Kalau ia masih begitu—kau taburkan bubuk cabai saja di makanannya." kata Hinata yang mengundang gelak tawa dari ketiga sahabatnya

"Ohayou," ucap ke-empat pemuda saat ia masuk kedalam kelas

"Ohayou Sasuke_-kun_" ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang sedikit merona, Ino pun melakukan yang sama, "ohayou, Sai-_kun"_

Shikamaru yang melihat Temari tak mengucapkan apapun menggerutu, "Temari, Kenapa kau tak membalas sapaanku?," ucap Shika

Temari hanya menghela nafasnya, "Tadi pagi saat dikamar sudah," kata Temari, Shikamaru tak membalas perkataan Temari dan memilih duduk dibangkunya untuk—tidur

"Hey, Tumben nona muda ini tak tidur," ucap Sai sambil menatap Hinata

Hinata mendelik kesal kearah Sai, "Kau pikir aku hanya bisa tidur,eh?" tanya Hinata sarktastik

Sai hanya tersenyum—palsu, Narutopun membela Hinata, "Hinata-_san_ tadi pagi membangunkanku terlebih dahulu," ucap Naruto yang membuat teman-teman Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya

"HAH?! HINATA?! MEMBANGUNKANMU?!," heboh Ino saat mendengar perkataan Naruto

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang _innocent_

"Hinata tak pernah bangun sendiri selama 10 tahun lamanya," terang Temari

"Yap! Betul kata Tema-_chan_, Hinata selalu tertidur dimanapun seperti Shikamaru," terang Sakura yang mendapat hadiah tatapan 'Hey-aku-tak-seperti-dia-_baka_' kepada Sakura

Naruto percaya tak percaya mendengar itu, "B-Benarkah Hinata-_san?_," tanya Naruto gugup karna takut menyinggung perasaan Hinata

Hinata menghela nafasnya, "Benar." ucapnya lalu kembali duduk dimejanya dan—tidur?

5 menit berlalu, Semua—minus Sasuke dan Shikamaru _sweatdrop _melihat Hinata yang sudah terbang kealam mimpinya

Skip istirahat

"Tadi guru siapa yang mengajar?" tanya Hinata saat mereka ber-empat duduk disebuah bangku kantin, Kontan teman-temannya _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuannya itu

"Nani Hinata-_chan_?! Kau tak memperhatikan sama sekali pelajaran tadi?!" ucap Ino tak percaya sambil memandang kearah Hinata dengan tatapan 'Yaampun-kau-seperti-koala'

Hinata hanya menjawab dengan gumaman andalannya—oh bukan! Itu juga milik Sasuke!

"Hinata-_chan_, Bagaimana kesan pertamamu saat satu dorm dengan Naruto?" tanya Sakura

Hinata menyeruput pelan ocha dinginnya, "Lumayan." ucapnya

"Lumayan apa? Baik atau buruk,Eh?" tanya Ino, "Sai-_kun_ sangat romantis—kyaa~!" Ino melanjutkan sambil membayangkan wajah Sai

"Ino, Bisakah berhenti membangga-banggakan Sai?" tanya Temari, "Satu kamar dengan pemuda nanas itu lumayan—menyebalkan," kata Temari

"Kalian masih lumayan. Nah—Sasuke? Ia bahkan hanya menggumamkan 'Hn' dan jarang berbicara!" ucap Sakura frustasi

"Hey, _Forehead._ Nampaknya kau menemukan Hinata kedua," kata Ino sambil terkekeh kecil

"Mungkin..." kata Sakura yang membuat mereka semua—minus—Hinata tertawa.

_1 bulan kemudian..._

Tak terasa mereka semua sudah satu bulan mengenal. Mereka semua mulai mempelajari sikap-sikap pasangan hidup—errr—kamar maksudnya. Mulai dari Hinata yang sudah tahu makanan kesukaan Naruto,Memanggil Naruto dengan nama depannya,Naruto yang susah dibangunkan, dan lain lain. Ino yang mulai tahu Sai senang sekali melukis—walaupun Ino sudah tahu bakatnya dari sihir yang dimiliki Sai itu,Sai yang tak suka mengingat masa lalu,Dan Sai—tipe setia. Berbeda dengan Ino dan Hinata, Temari nampaknya—kesal dengan kelakuan si nanas itu. Shikamaru suka tidur sembarangan dan—err—sepertinya kelakuan Shikamaru hanya itu saja. Sakura yang sangat sabar menghadapi sikap Sasuke yang _sebelas-duabelas_ dengan Hinata itu mulai mempelajari sifat Sasuke. Sasuke tak suka makanan manis, Makanan kesukaannya adalah—semua hal yang berbau TOMAT, Dan Sasuke yang suka berlatih bersama dengan Naruto.

Sama dengan keadaan para gadis, Para lelaki inipun tahu sikap sikap yang ditunjukkan pasangan mereka. Mulai dari Naruto yang tahu bahwa Hinata tak suka jika diganggu pada saat latihan,Hinata yang sebenarnya suka sekali memasak,Hinata yang—err—bisa tidur dimana saja, Dan lain lain. Lain dengan Sai, Pemuda berambut _ebony_ itu memahami sifat gadis_nya_ itu berbeda. Ino suka sekali berdandan,Ino sangat suka memasakkan apapun untuknya,Ino suka sekali—diet—yang tentu saja selalu dilarang keras oleh pemuda berambut _ebony _ini. Tak percaya?

Ino yang terlihat meminum susu diet langsung dibentak oleh Sai, "Ino! Sudah berapa kali kubilang tak usah diet kembali! Kau akan jadi kurus kering jika terus begini!" kata Sai sambil merebut gelas susu yang dipegang oleh Ino.

_See?_

Benarkan apa kataku. Berbeda lagi dengan Shikamaru, Nampaknya pemuda itu terlalu malas untuk menceritakan tentan Temari—oh tidak! Ia nampak semangat—walaupun didalam hati—untuk menceritakan gadis itu. Temari benci jika ia tidur sambil menonton TV,Temari selalu melarangnya untuk tidur di jam pelajaran, Gadis itu jika tidur tak pernah memakai kuncir empat pada rambut pirangnya—yang sebenarnya bagus jika digerai. Lain pula dengan Sasuke, Pemuda itu sangat hapal cirikhas Sakura yang selalu membuatkan masakan—tak lupa dengan jus tomat yang sudah ada jika ia sudah memasuki area dapurnya,Sakura selalu berlatih dengan kawannya—kadang ia memainkan air di bathubnnya hanya untuk menghibur diri—hey! Jangan bilang Sasuke mesum! Salahkan kekuatan Sharingannya yang bisa melihat apapun tanpa kecuali Sakura yang sedang—ah ganti topik!

Normal PoV

Hinata yang sedang berlatih menghunuskan pedangnya di area latihan sekolahnya tampak sedang fokus, Ia tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang pemuda _blonde_ yang sedang memperhatikannya.

'PlokPlokPlok' suara tepuk tangan itu mengalun ditelinga Hinata, Segera saja ia menoleh—mendapati pemuda _blonde _yang menatapnya sambil menunjukkan cengirannya

"Mau kau berlatih dengan keras juga takkan bisa mengalahkanku,_Hi-na-ta._" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai kecil

Hinata menatap Naruto kesal, Sejak kapan si _blonde_ ini menjadi menyebalkan?, "Kata siapa? Ayo kita _sparring._" ajak Hinata

Naruto terkekeh, "Haaah~, Baiklah _Hime-sama_," kata Naruto lalu lompat kebawah dan mendarat tepat di depan Hinata

"Baiklah, Hinata-_chan. _ayo kita mulai~," ucap Naruto lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya dan bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya

"Perhatian,Perhatian! Murid siswa laki-laki semua kelas! Kalian diharap berkumpul di lapangan belakang,Terimakasih." pengumuman itu membuat Naruto yang memasang kuda-kudanya langsung berdiri tegap kembali dan menaruh pedangnya

"Hinata,Sepertinya aku tak bisa melanjutkan, Aku dipanggil," kata Naruto lalu berjalan keluar arena latihan

Hinata mendecih pelan, Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu— 'Dua hari lagi, Akan ada ujian bagi para lelaki!' batin Hinata lalu mukanya berubah—murung.

_Lalu—? Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Akankah terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto didalam ujian tersebut?_

* * *

_**TBC~**_

_**Hahh~, Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga :D, Mungkin fict ini gaakan terlalu panjang palingan sampai belasan chap atau 20 chap atau kurang—karna konfliknya gaakan Asya buat terlalu ribet._. tapi pas mau akhir chap, Pasti Asya bikin konfliknya jadi berat :V. Yaudah deh gamau banyak ba-to-the-cot(?) sekarang Asya undur diri. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam chap ini! Mohon dibukakan pintu maaf selebar-lebarnya. Ah iya~ maaf Asya gabales review :) nanti Asya usahain bales di chappie 4 :).**_

* * *

_**RnR?*smiles***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hai~! Ketemu lagi sama Asya Himeka :D kali ini love between the swords udah aku masukin konflik mueheheheh. Sekarang baca ya~**_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T+

Pair: NaruHina,SasuSaku,ShikaTema,And SaIno

Genre: Romance,Friendship,And Adventure

Warn!: Cold!Hinata,Smart!Naru,Typo(s),Modern!witchworld,And many more.

.

.

.

* * *

_Sebelumnya di Love between the swords..._

"_Hinata,_Sepertinya_ aku tak bisa melanjutkan, Aku dipanggil," kata Naruto lalu berjalan keluar arena latihan_

_Hinata mendecih pelan, Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu— 'Dua hari lagi, Akan ada ujian bagi para lelaki!' batin Hinata lalu mukanya berubah—murung_

.

Hinata yang berubah murung memutuskan untuk kekamar asrama-nya untuk mandi, Ia juga merasa sangat lengket karna keringat yang dihasilkannya sewaktu latihan tadi.

_Bukankah kekuatanmu sudah cukup,Hinata?_

_Simple._ Hinata tak ingin hanya membanggakan kekuatannya, Kata Okaa-_sama_ nya—Bukan berarti mempunyai kekuatan 'Lebih' bisa menang—takdir siapa yang tahu?

_oh—ow! Sepertinya dulu Okaa-samanya berbohong bukan? Takdir siapa yang tahu—eh? Ia dan Okaa-sama-nya sangat tahu tentang takdir seseorang_

Rasanya Hinata ingin tertawa sinis mengingat kata kata okaa-_sama_-nya yang mengatakan 'Takdir siapa yang tahu?', Tentu saja Okaa-_sama_-nya berbohong—mereka jelas-jelas _sangat_ bisa melihat takdir seseorang—dan karna kebohongan ibunda tercintanya itu—Hinata kehilangan ibunda dan ayahanda-nya.

_Tidak._ Hinata tak pernah membenci ibunda-nya, Namun ia terkadang menyesal mempunyai takdir sebagai generasi terakhir pemegang mata '_Amihoga'_ itu karna ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karna itu.

_Sementara itu..._

Naruto,Shikamaru,Sai, Dan Sasuke sedang berkumpul di aula. Walaupun dengan malas—mereka tetap mengikuti acara ini, Pengumuman tentang ujian mereka—tentunya.

"Ujian akan dilaksanakan dua hari lagi," umum sang kepala sekolah, "kalian akan berangkat selama beberapa bulan diluar sekolah, Dan keselamatan kalian tak bisa kami jamin," kata sang kepala sekolah yang bernama Tsunade Senju atau biasa dipanggil Tsunade-_shisou_.

Kemudian suasana kembali ricuh, Sedangkan Sasuke,Sai,Naruto,Dan Shikamaru hanya terdiam, Mereka hanya memikirkan bagaimana nasib para gadis teman sekamar mereka jika ditinggal?

_Demi tuhan! Mereka ingin menghabiskan liburan musim panas bersama dan memakai yukata bersama!_

"Sai—bagaimana pendapatmu?," tanya Naruto dengan suara agak murung, Sai menegok kearahnya dengan tatapan _luar biasa datar_

"Entahlah—aku sebenarnya tak sabar menantikan Ino memakai _yukata_ ungu-nya," kata Sai, "tapi kurasa—aku takkan melihat-nya memakai _yukata_-nya di tahun ini," kata Sai melanjutkan

"Hah~, _mendokusei._ Aku takkan mendengarkan omelan lagi," kata Shikamaru

"Takkan ada yang membuatkanku jus tomat lagi," _oh—ow! Ternyata Sasuke Uchiha bisa galau juga rupanya—._

"Aku akan rindu ramen buatan 'gadis itu'," kata Naruto

Lalu mereka semua kembali kedalam asrama setelah diumumkannya ujian tersebut dengan murung.

.

"Naruto" panggil gadis berambut violet itu dengan riang setelah ia membuka pintu tersebut

"Nani?" tanya sang pemuda yang sedang duduk menonton televisi

Gadis itu berubah murung, "Naruto, Sebentar lagi kau akan melakukan misi bersama tim lelakimu—apakah kau tak takut?" tanya gadis itu yang sudah duduk di samping pemuda itu.

Naruto yang melihat gadis itu murung menepuk tangannya di kepala gadis itu, "Tenang saja Hinata, Aku tak akan kenapa kenapa," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat

Hinata yang melihat hal itu tersenyum kecil, "Berjanjilah untuk tidak mati!" kata Hinata sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya

Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum lebar, "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Hinata, Karna aku selalu disisimu," kata Naruto yang membuat Hinata tersenyum dengan muka yang merona—sedikit.

Hinata tak ingin ditinggalkan oleh Naruto, Pasalnya pemuda itu sudah memberikan perubahan di hidup Hinata. Ia yang selama ini selalu dingin didepan semua orang perlahan lahan menjadi gadis yang sedikit periang seperti dulu, Walaupun tak sepenuhnya ia berubah menjadi Hinata cilik yang periang, Tapi setidaknya dengan adanya Naruto disisinya mengubah hatinya yang telah beku setelah meninggalnya orang tuanya.

.

"Shika," panggil Temari

"Hn?," jawab Shikamaru ogah-ogahan

"K-Kau—takkan mati 'kan?" tanya Temari setengah khawatir, Shikamaru menekuk alisnya—pasalnya gadis ini tak pernah menanyakan apapun tentangnya—namun kali ini berbeda.

"Mungkin mati," kata Shikamaru santai—sebenarnya hanya memanas-manasi Temari saja

"Bicara apa kau?! Kalau kau sampai mati aku ikut juga!" kata Temari sambil memandang Shikamaru dengan pandangan ber-api-api

"Memangnya kau siapa?," Shikamaru bisa merasakan bahwa bibirnya mengeluarkan seringai kecil

"A-Aku—ah! Aku pergi!" kata Temari yang sebenarnya gugup lalu berjalan kedapur

"_Mendokusei_," kata Shikamaru setengah menyeringai.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura dengan suara murung

"Hn?"

"Jangan mati..." kata Sakura

"Hn," gumam Sasuke yang berarti 'Iya'

"Kumohon jangan mati, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sakura sambil menunduk, Sasuke melihat Sakura dengan pandangan 'Hey-kau-kenapa?'

"Tck, Jangan membuatku menjadi emosional, Sakura," kata Sasuke yang sebenarnya tengah merundung nasib-nya

"_Gomen_...," kata Sakura, "kumohon jagalah ini," kata Sakura lalu menyodorkan sebuah _omamori_ berkantung merah muda dengan ukiran Sakura

"Ini dari almarhumah nenekku," jelas Sakura, "ini diwariskan turun temurun, Mungkin ini bisa menjagamu, Walaupun aku yakin kau takkan membawanya," kata Sakura dengan nada pelan

"Tck." decakkan Sasuke terdengar ditelinga Sakura—lalu pemuda itu mengambil—merebut jimat itu dari tangan Sakura, Sakura yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang sendirian di ruang tamu asrama-nya

"Aku akan berjanji hidup untukmu, _Sa-ku-ra_."

.

"Sai," sapa Ino

"Ada apa Ino?" jawab Sai

"S-Sai...k-kau akan pergi?," terdengar suara bergetar dari nada yang Ino ucapkan

"Ya," jawab Sai mantap yang sebenarnya sarat akan ketakutan meninggalkan gadis yang dihadapannya ini

"Kau takkan menemaniku disaat festival nanti?," tanya Ino

"Maaf—tidak," kata Sai

"K-Kau takkan melihatku memakai _yukata_-ku?," tanya Ino lagi

"Tidak,"

Ino bisa merasakan air hangat mengalir dikedua pipinya—dan membuat kakinya terasa lemas, "Hiduplah, Jangan mati, Aku ingin berjalan bersamamu—_lagi_," kata Ino setengah terisak

"Ino..." Sai langsung memeluk Ino yang berdiri dihadapannya, "maafkan aku, Aku berjanji akan ada disisimu," kata Sai sambil mencium pucuk kepala Ino.

.

_2 hari kemudian..._

Hari-hari yang ditakuti para gadis ini pun datang. Ino,Sakura,Hinata,Dan Temari yang sedang berdiri digerbang—melepas kepergian Sai,Sasuke,Naruto,Dan Shikamaru

"Jaa~" kata Sakura sambil melambai kearah para lelaki yang sudah agak jauh didepan gerbang, Naruto lalu menengok kearah Hinata yang agak jauh dibelakangnya dan tersenyum—yang dibalas senyuman kecil Hinata.

"Haaah~ festival masih 4 hari lagi dan mereka sudah pergi," kata Temari

"Kita tetap bisa kesana, Tanpa mereka." kata Hinata

"Baiklah~!," seru Ino semangat, Lalu mereka berdua kembali ke-kamar mereka masing-masing.

.

Musim panas ini entah kenapa Hinata merasa—kosong. Dengan _dress_ putih khas musim panas, Ia berdiri di balkon kamarnya sendirian, Ia merasa kosong—sepi?

Jawabannya iya. Hinata entah kenapa merasa kosong—walaupun kekosongan itu sudah ada sejak kematian orang tuanya, Namun entah kenapa itu terobati—dengan adanya Naruto, _takdirnya_.

.

Ia berdiri didapur sendirian. Gadis _blonde_ itu bingung ingin melakukan apa, Rasanya hampa—tanpa kehadiran Sai disisi-nya ia merasa bosan,sedih,dan sepi. Ia tak ingin merasakan ini lagi—saat ayahnya meninggal karna sebuah misi dahulu dan membuatnya tinggal sendiri dengan ibunda-nya dan mengurus klan-nya, Sebagai _heiress_.

.

Sakura terdiam di kursi ruang tamunya. Baginya acara televisi semuanya membosankan tanpa adanya pemuda pantat ayam itu disisinya, Ia merasa kosong saat tak ada yang meminta jus tomat yang tak begitu manis—walaupun kadang-kadang ia harus kerepotan menghadapi Sasuke, Pemuda itu sebenarnya manis. Namun—ia terlalu takut merendahkan harga diri Uchiha yang dipegangnya karna bersifat tidak tegas.

.

Temari menyeruput teh hangat-nya pelan. Rasanya sepi tanpa mendengar dengkuran Shikamaru yang membuatnya sangat marah, Rindu?—Oh! Jangan harap! Temari takkan mengakui perasaannya, Untuk saat ini.

Ia yang merasa bosan lalu mengirim sebuah pesan lewat telepon genggam-nya kepada ketiga temannya yang lain

_Re: ketemuan._

_Datang kekamarku sekarang, Kalian menginap dikamarku. Malam ini._

Begitulah isi pesan yang dikirim Temari kepada teman-temannya.

.

Hinata menukik-kan alisnya saat menerima pesan dari Temari

_From: Temari_

_Re: Ketemuan._

_Datang kekamarku sekarang, Kalian menginap dikamarku. Malam ini._

Hinata sangat tahu—jelas sangat tahu. Bahwa sahabat-nya itu sedang merindukan 'Seseorang' yang saat ini sedang berjuang diluar sana—tak jauh beda, Hinatapun merasakan hal yang sama—segera saja Hinata keluar dari asrama-nya dan membawa beberapa _stel_ baju untuk dipakai nanti malam.

.

Ino tertawa saat membaca pesan Temari. Oh!—temannya bisa merindukan seseorang juga rupanya—ia segera saja memakai sandal-nya dan keluar dari asrama dengan menggunakan _dress_ berwarna kekuningan dan tak lupa membawa beberapa stel baju.

.

"Hee?" gumaman Sakura terdengar dikamar asrama-nya yang sedang membaca sebuah pesan dari telepon genggamnya, Ia terkikik kecil mengetahui bahwa Temari Sabaku bisa merindukan seseorang, Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya memakai _hotpants_ putih, _tanktop_ hijau dan _dre_sshijau transparan untuk menutupi _tanktop-nya_ tak lupa ia juga membawa beberapa stel baju untuk digunakan.

_Jika Temari sedang merindu—ia pasti akan memanggil teman-temannya hanya untuk bercerita—dibalik sikap tegas dan keibuan, Temari mempunyai salah satu kelemahan—ia takut sendiri, Ia takut berdiri sendiri dalam gelap._

_Sementara itu..._

"Naruto, Berjagalah disitu," kata Sai sambil mengadahkan dagunya kearah pepohonan yang berjarak 2 meter dari tempatnya

"Baiklah," kata Naruto lalu berjalan ketempat yang ditunjukan Sai tadi

"Psst, Musuh datang," bisik Sasuke

"_Mendokusei,_" gumam Shika

Benar. Sasuke memang melihat seorang siluman besar wanita yang berada didekat Naruto, Karna ini—_mungkin _jatah Naruto, Ia dan teman-temannya memutuskan berdiam saja melihat Naruto dan kembali ke markas—karna musuh bisa dicari kapan saja—_bukan_?

"Oh kau.." kata Naruto sambil memandang datar kearah siluman tersebut

"Siapa kau?!" ucap si siluman dengan suara yang menggelegar

"Namikaze Naruto," ucap Naruto datar

Seketika sang siluman memandang Naruto nyalang, "Kau ternyata Namikaze, Klan yang menyegel kami dan memusnahkan kami, Mati kau!," ucap sang Siluman sambil menghempaskan tangannya yang besar kearah Naruto—namun tentu saja dihindari Naruto dengan cepat

"Oy, _Mitshushikashi_. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih kepada klan ku yang membebaskan kalian dari dosa _kami-sama_," ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya dari tempat pedangnya dan bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya

"Beraninya kau menyebut namaku! Dasar manusia sampah!" ucap sang _mitsushikashi_ lalu menyemburkan api besar berwarna keunguan yang sangat besar hingga membuat semua yang ada di dalam hutan dekat Naruto—terbakar, Termasuk Naruto.

.

Hinata merasa tidurnya tak nyaman malam ini. Ia bangun dan saat membuka matanya—yang terlihat hanyalah kejadian saat Naruto bertarung dengan seorang siluman berwarna keunguan yang membuatnya terbakar dan terluka

"N-Naruto..." gumam Hinata lalu matanya mengeluarkan darah, Ino,Temari,Dan Sakura langsung terjaga mengetahui Hinata menggumamkan sesuatu

"Hinata! Kau kenapa?!" kata Ino panik

"N-Naruto..." ucap Hinata lagi lalu kedua maniknya masih mengeluarkan darah merah pekat

"Hinata!" ucap Sakura panik

"Hinata! Kau berada di alam bawah sadarmu! Percayalah bahwa Naruto berhasil! Naruto takdirmu! Naruto takdirmu! Ia akan selamat jika kau mempercayainya!" ucap Temari yang membuat Hinata mengatupkan kedua matanya yang tadi berubah menjadi ungu pekat—saat melihat masa depan atau masa lampau dan takdir, Lalu ia pingsan secara tiba-tiba.

"Hhh~, Temari, Kau bisa meyakinkan Hinata? Ini baru pertama kalinya," ucap Sakura

"Kata Shikamaru—Hinata mempunyai kelemahan, Disaat orang lain mengkhianati takdirnya—walau tak mungkin, Hinata akan terluka, Saat orang yang menjadi takdirnya terluka—ia akan lebih terluka," ucap Temari, "jadi saat Hinata berada di alam bawah sadarnya, Ia butuh keyakinan saat terluka, Itu yang akan menyembuhkannya," ucap Temari

"Jadi—begitukah cara kerja pelihat takdir? Ia akan mengorbankan dirinya saat orang lain menghianati takdirnya?," tanya Ino sambil memandang Hinata sedih yang dijawab anggukan kaku Temari.

.

"K-Khh!" ucap Naruto sambil bangun dari tempatnya terpental, Ia yang notabene mempunyai kekuatan _youmu_ yang membuat lukanya cepat sembuh itu berdiri—namun ia masih bisa melihat bahwa punggungnya sedikit terbakar—mungkin akan hilang besok.

"Ternyata bisa berdiri? Apa masih kurang?!," ucap sang siluman, Lalu mengeluarkan api lagi—kali ini meleset. Naruto menghindar lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia menghunuskan pedang itu ke tubuh sang siluman lalu dengan cepat muncul tanda sihir putih-kebiruan yang meliputi tubuh sang siluman yang membuat siluman itu musnah,selamanya.

Naruto tersenyum—karna ia bisa menepati janji dengan Hinata karna ia akan terus hidup demi dirinya, Ia lalu berjalan memasuki pondok tempatnya dan temannya bertahan hidup selama satu bulan untuk mengobati lukanya dan tentunya—beristirahat.

.

In Hinata's dream

"_Okaa-sama?" panggil Hinata kecil sambil memandang kearah ibunda-nya_

"_Hm?" jawab ibunda Hinata sambil menghadap Hinata yang masih berumur sembilan tahun_

"_Kenapa lagu ini harus ku hapalkan?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap Okaa-sama-nya yang duduk di halaman belakang mansion Hyuuga dengan dirinya_

"_Sayang, Ini lagu khusus dari klan malaikat utama, Kau harus mewarisinya kepada anakmu," kata Ibu Hinata_

"_Okaa-sama! Okaa-sama tahu siapa yang menjadi pendampingku nanti?!"_

"_Hm..." ibunya mulai mengeluarkan kekuatan matanya, "Seorang pemuda tampan, Mempunyai senyum yang menawan, Dari salah satu klan teman dekat otou-sama—ayo kita bernyanyi," kata ibu Hinata yang mendapat anggukan antusias dari Hinata._

_Ro takaku noboru hikari,_

_Wakitachi taru omo hi,_

_Mamorubeki ryu no michi yo,_

_Shi na hasha tsu sora o aogi._

_Suna, Kaze, Ara kotmo,_

_Sagi kokoru koko no hi yo hana ni ma ichira._

_Rasen ni tsutayu hikari,_

_Ryu no te wo tatsu niwa e,_

_Ari shi hi no omo kage yo,_

_To wa no uta wo kokoro tsunaii._

_Te na, Na wa, Na to uto mo,_

_Moe sagaru mane no hi yo yami wugi girisaga._

_Ro takaku noboru hikari,_

_Nakaru ru toki kioku,_

_Ayumubeki ikiru michiwo,_

_Yume ni ikiru sora o aogi._

_Hinata langsung hafal—berkat otak encer Hyuuga yang diturunkan oleh Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama-nya._

End Hinata's dream.

"Hhh...hhh...hhh..." nafas Hinata yang memburu terdengar jelas saat itu, Ino yang dari dapur langsung kekamar Hinata

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino

"Itu—"

_**TBC~~.**_

* * *

A/N: sebenernya Asya lagi galau hueee:"") makanya Asya masukin konflik gini *digeplak*. Maaf Asya bukan author profesional :""), Asya itu lagi hobi masukin konflik plus bikin fict hurt walaupun hepi-rahasia ending :V. Udah deh~ Asya udah selesai ngebacot. Maaf kalau ada salah-salah segala macem :"3 satu lagi, Disini jurus-jurusnya itu ngasal :"3 maaf yaaa.

_**TBC.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Entah kenapa Asya kemarin gak mood gitu bikin ff ini hehe. Tapi setelah denger lagunya Adele yang set fire to the rain sama skyfall jadi semangat nulis ini hehe-_- Asya kayak disihir gitu sama lagu ini entah kenapa =w=.**_

* * *

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Romance,Adventure,Drama.

Pair: NaruHina,SasuSaku,ShikaTema,SaIno.

Warn!: Cold!Hinata,Smart!Naru,Typo(s),Modern!WitchWorld.

.

.

.

* * *

_Sebelumnya di Love Between The Swords_

"_Hhh...hhh...hhh..." nafas Hinata yang memburu terdengar jelas saat itu, Ino yang dari dapur langsung kekamar Hinata_

"_Kenapa?" tanya Ino_

"_Itu—"_

Take 4: Yukata.

.

"—Aku bermimpi," jelas Hinata singkat

"Mimpi apa?" tanya Ino sambil mendekati Hinata, "Naruto,eh?" tanya Ino melanjutkan sambil duduk di kasur Hinata

"Tidak." Jawab Hinata, "ini tentang Okaa-_sama_, Aku ingat bahwa aku pernah menanyakan takdirku sewaktu kecil," ucap Hinata

"Hee?—takdir apa?" tanya Ino lagi

"Aku pernah menanyakan pasanganku siapa," kata Hinata menjelaskan, "Okaa-_sama_ bilang, Dia pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang—begitulah," Hinata sepertinya tak terlihat ingin memberitahu banyak, Ino mengerti kode tersebut lalu memutuskan keluar dari kamar Hinata

"Tanpa perlu kutebak juga kau pasti tahu," kata Ino sambil terkikik kecil saat didepan pintu Hinata, "ayo makan, Yang lain sudah menunggumu _Hime_," kata Ino sambil melangkah meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata kemudian berdiri lalu memandang kearah bantal yang masih ada bercak darah yang sepertinya miliknya, "Apa yang terjadi denganku semalam?" tanya—gumam Hinata, Lalu ia melangkah keluar kamarnya menuju meja makan tempat sarapan mereka.

_Hinata Hyuuga tak sadar jika ia semalam terluka—aliran darah dimatanya sudah hilang, Karna saat ia pingsan darah tersebut menghilang sendiri dengan kekuatan malaikat miliknya._

.

"Kh—sakit Sai!" ucap—teriak Naruto

"Kau ini, Diamlah jika ingin sembuh," ucap Sai sambil menutulkan obat penawar alami yang dibawanya ke punggung Naruto yang semalam terluka

"Tch, Itu hanya luka kecil. Kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan," ucap Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan

"Hoaam—Mana sarapanku,Temari?" oke—Shikamaru baru bangun dan dia—Melantur eh?

"Kau melantur, Shika," ucap Naruto "ouch—_Ittai,_" ucap Naruto kemudian

Shikamaru langsung sadar namun ia memilih kembali ke sikap _stoic_-nya daripada harus kehilangan image_ cool_ yang dimilikinya, "Mana sarapanku?," tanyanya dengan nada kalem

"Itu," ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar sambil menunjuk sebuah piring berisikan nasi dan ayam goreng

"Ah itu tak seenak masakan Hinata," ucap Naruto dengan nada kesal

"Berhentilah mengeluh, Naruto." Ucap Sai sambil menggubet perban yang ada di punggung Naruto, "selesai," gumamnya kemudian

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya yang menurut semua _fangirl_-nya sangat imut lalu memulai makan nasi tersebut dan diikuti teman-temannya.

.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku semalam?" tanya Hinata saat mereka semua sudah selesai memakan sarapannya

Ino terlihat meneguk ludahnya—takut, "I-Itu tanya mereka," kata Ino sambil mengadahkan dagunya kearah Sakura dan Temari

Sakura melotot kearah Ino, "_PIG_! Itu tanya Temari," kata Sakura sambil melirik kearah Temari

Temari melotot kearah Sakura yang seenaknya saja melempar penjelasan—kemudian ia berdehem pelan, "Uhm, Itu—semalam kau tiba-tiba bangun dengan mata mengalirkan darah dan kau memanggil nama Naruto terus menerus," ucap Temari sambil menyeruput _ocha_-nya

"Naruto—" gumam Hinata, "I-Ia pasti tak dalam keadaan baik," kata Hinata melanjutkan lalu menunduk

"H-Hey, Jangan besar kepala seperti itu," ucap Sakura yang terlihat panik saat Hinata menunduk

"Bagaimana—" gumam Hinata, "B-Bagaimana bisa aku tak menjaganya dengan baik—Hiks. Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkan takdirku dalam keadaan bahaya?—Bagaimana bisa aku tenang dalam keadaan seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa?!" nada suara Hinata terdengar naik satu nada—ia lalu menutup kedua mukanya dengan tangan dan mengadah keatas

"Jangan menangis,Hinata," ucap Ino yang sebenarnya kaget karna melihat Hinata yang menangis lagi setelah sekian tahun lamanya

_Wait—setelah—sekian—lama?_

_Ya! Hinata semenjak kejadian 'itu' tak pernah menangis lagi, Ia selalu bersikap datar—bahkan disaat-saat genting ia masih bersikap santai—namun berbeda dengan sekarang. Dengan orang yang disebutnya 'takdirnya' itu ia mulai menjadi sisi yang ekspresif kembali, Ia bisa menangis hanya dengan mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu._

"Hinata, Yakinlah bahwa ia tak apa, Kau akan merasa lega jika seperti itu—dan kau hanya perlu mendoakannya saja, Saat kita di kuil saat festival nanti," ucap Temari

"B-Baiklah," Hinata menghapus air matanya lalu duduk seperti biasa dengan sikap muka temboknya. A.K.A _stoic_.

.

_3 hari kemudian..._

Malam ini. Malam minggu—hari yang (sebenarnya) dijanjikan oleh mereka bersepuluh—namun karna ke-5 pemuda itu sedang dalam ujian, Mereka—maksudnya para gadis hanya berjalan berlima saja.

"Ne, Kau mau berdoa dulu,Hinata?" tanya Ino

"Hn," gumam Hinata yang berarti—iya, Lalu mereka berlima berjalan berdampingan menuju tempat berdoa.

Belum dijelaskan—, Hinata sekarang memakai _yukata_ ungu violet dengan aksen bunga lavender disekitarnya lengkap dengan _geta_, Ino memakai _yukata_ ungu tua dengan aksen bunga _lily_ putih, Sakura memakai _yukata_ merah muda lengkap dengan aksen bunga yang mempunyai nama seperti dirinya—Sakura, Temari memakai _yukata_ biru muda dengan aksen daun bambu berwarna putih disekitarnya.

.

'_Klengklengklengkleng_!" suara lonceng terdengar jelas disekitar area tempat doa yang sepi, Ino,Sakura,Temari dan Hinata langsung mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan mukanya dan memulai untuk berdoa.

'Kumohon—jagalah ia dengan baik disana, Kami-_sama_,' batin Hinata

'Jagalah Sasuke-_kun_, Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi,' batin Sakura

'Jagalah Sai, Aku ingin berjalan berdampingan dengannya lagi—selamanya,' batin Ino

'Kumohon dengan sangat memohon, Kembalikan Shikamaru tanpa sakit sedikitpun, Hindarkan ia dari bahaya, Aku sangat—merindukannya, Kami-_sama_,' batin Temari, Bisa ia rasakan matanya memanas saat berdoa—namun ia lebih memilih menyimpan tangisnya untuk nanti malam.

"Haha, Kukira iblis takkan berdoa," ucap seseorang dibelakang kelima gadis tersebut

Hinata menoleh saat ia selesai berdoa, "Aku bukan hanya iblis, Aku malaikat," ucap Hinata dengan nada angkuh kearah pria itu

"_Ara-ara~_, Aku tahu itu dengan pasti, Namun jika kau menikah dengan takdirmu—apa kau akan memelihara iblis?" tanyanya

Hinata menggeram—Ino dan teman-teman Hinata yang lainnya melotot kearah pemuda berkacamata itu, "Sebenarnya siapa kau?" tanya Hinata dingin yang sebenarnya sarat akan kebencian

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu,Hyuuga. Aku kesini hanya ingin bertanya padamu dimana Naruto," ucap pemuda itu, "Aku Yakushi Kabuto," ucapnya kemudian

"Mencarinya? Hadapi dulu aku," ucap Hinata angkuh

"Ah, Jika kau mati jangan salahkan. Ayo kita selesaikan ini di sana," ucap Sasori lalu menunjuk sebuah stadion gelanggang terbuka yang tak jauh dari kuil dimana Hinata berdoa

"Kita lihat saja nanti," ucap Hinata sambil menyeringai, Lalu Kabuto menghilang dengan cepat—yang sudah pasti menuju ke stadion tersebut

"Hinata, Kau yakin?" tanya Temari dengan nada panik

"Atau kita ban—" ucapan Ino terpotong

"Tak usah." Potong Hinata dengan nada datar—namun matanya menyiratkan kebencian yang amat sangat dalam

"Aku mendoakanmu, Hinata-_chan_!" ucap Sakura dengan nada lembut.

.

"Kau mau apa dariku?" tanya Hinata saat ia sudah berada di stadion tersebut dan memandang kearah Kabuto Yakushi

"Serahkan Naruto padaku," ucap Kabuto

"Tidak. Takkan pernah," ucap Hinata sambil memandang sengit kearah Kabuto

"Kalau kita bertarung—apa yang akan terjadi? _Nona pelihat takdir_?" tanya Kabuto dengan seringai meremehkan, Hinata yang sudah tersulut emosi langsung merubah _yukata_-nya dengan pakaian _requip_-nya.

"Kupastikan kau akan terluka," ucap Hinata yang matanya sudah kembali ungu pekat, Dengan pakaian _requip_ andalannya yang merupakan pakaian latihan seperti biasa, Ia memegang pedang besar miliknya dan bersiap menyerang Kabuto

"Che." Decihnya kemudian mengeluarkan jurus-nya, "Terimalah ini! _Antonin dolohov curse_!" ucapnya sambil mengucapkan mantra yang membuat beberapa boneka yang terbentuk dari tanah mengepung Hinata

"Hinata-_chan_!" teriak Ino, Hinata kemudian menyeringai kecil kearahnya dan menebas para _Akuma no ningyo_ dengan cepat

"Semudah itu?" tanya Kabuto sambil menyeringai kecil, "Baiklah terimalah ini," ucapnya lagi kemudian mengucapkan mantra, "_Ningyo o raibu_! _Ningyo o raibu_! _Ningyo o raibu_!," ucapnya kemudian para boneka itu bangkit dan bersiap menyerang Hinata, Kali ini berbeda. Kekuatan mereka dua kali lebih kuat dari yang tadi—otomatis Hinata kewalahan karna diserang dengan begitu cepat, Sampai suatu ketika Hinata terkena pukulan boneka yang terbuat dari tanah itu hingga terpental dengan keras.

"Hinata-_chan_!" ucap Sakura yang panik, Temari mengisyaratkan bahwa Sakura harus diam—dan Sakura menurutinya dengan patuh.

Hinata mendecih, "Tch. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk mengeluarkan armor-ku," ucapnya kemudian berdiri dan berganti _requip_ dengan cepat

"_Black wing armor_, huh?" gumam Kabuto, "Menarik," ucapnya kemudian melihat Hinata yang sedang menebas para bonekanya dengan cepat—namun tanpa Kabuto sadari, Gadis itu sudah berada didepannya dan menodongkan pedangnya tepat didagunya

"Jangan pernah kau menyentuh Naruto," ucap Hinata dengan nada yang dingin

Kabuto tertawa sarktastik, "Kau pikir kau siapa?," tanyanya kemudian mencekik leher Hinata hingga kaki Hinata tak menyentuh tanah, "Jangan karna kau _Titania_ jadi aku takut padamu,heh," ucapnya kemudian melempar Hinata jauh

Hinata terlempar, Dirasakannya tubuhnya melayang—ia menabrak tembok yang mengelilingi stadion tersebut, "Aku hidup, Aku takkan kalah," gumamnya lalu berdiri perlahan

"Masih hidup, eh?" tanya Kabuto

"Aku—Akan tetap hidup!" ucap Hinata ber-api-api lalu mengubah _requip_-nya dengan _purgatory armor_ lalu menyerang dengan cepat kearah Kabuto yang tentu saja dihindari Kabuto dengan cepat.

Kabuto lalu mengeluarkan elemen api-nya kearah Hinata, "Rasakan! _Hino-kami! Watashi ni anata-sama no hi o tsukette, Kuroge ni naru made, Akuma o moyasu!_" ucapnya lalu kemudian membakar Hinata dan satu arena dengan besar.

"U-Ugh!" ucap Hinata sambil mencoba berdiri, Kekuatan _purgatory armor_-nya sudah hilang dan digantikan dengan pakaian latihannya, Ia menancapkan pedangnya didepan wajahnya dan berpegangan dengan pedang miliknya dan mencoba berdiri—namun gagal.

"Tak bisa berdiri?" tanya Kabuto retoris, "Betapa menyedihkannya dirimu, Mengorbankan nyawa demi seseorang, Lihat betapa menyakitkannya dirimu? Hidup dalam lingkup kebohongan orangtuamu yang menyembunyikan kekuatanmu dan akhirnya ibumu mati karna mengaku sebagai generasi terakhir dan ayahmu ikut mati karna melindungi ibumu, Kau tak pantas hidup." ucap Kabuto

Hinata tahu. Ia sangat tahu, Bahwa ia tak berguna didunia ini—ia kemudian teringat senyuman hangat para sahabatnya, Naruto dan bibi-nya yang selama ini menjaganya

"_Urusai_!" ucap Hinata sambil menahan air matanya yang akan keluar

"Kenapa? Baru sadar dirimu tak berguna didunia ini?" tanya Kabuto kembali

Temari,Ino,Dan Sakura hanya bisa terdiam di pinggir stadion, Mereka tahu Hinata akan baik-baik saja walaupun disaat-saat genting

"_Urusai_!" kata Hinata kembali lalu mencoba berdiri walau tertatih—ia kemudian membuka penggubet tangannya yang dilapisi perban itu—rupanya ia ingin menampilkan keahlian pedang darah milik klannya itu.

"Hinata! Jangan berbuat ceroboh!" ucap Temari panik saat melihat Hinata membuka perbannya

"Kubilang diam!" ucap Hinata emosi, Lalu ia mengeluarkan aliran darah dari tangannya yang menjadi sebuah pedang itu

"Menarik," ucap Kabuto lalu membangkitkan para boneka-nya itu

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku!" ucap Hinata sambil menebas para boneka yang kemudian hangus itu, "aku hidup demi temanku dan orang tuaku! Mereka menginginkan aku hidup! Dan kalian semua didunia ini perlu pengendali! Dan karna itulah aku hidup!" oceh Hinata lalu menebas boneka terakhir dan menodongkan senjatanya cepat kearah jantung Kabuto yang sekarang tepat didepannya

"Kenapa? Kau ragu membunuh orang?" tanya Kabuto sambil melihat Hinata yang sepertinya ragu, "kukira kau akan membunuh—" ucapan Kabuto terpotong saat Hinata sudah menusuk jantungnya dan memuncratkan darahnya ditubuh dalam Kabuto—alhasil Kabuto mati—hangus.

Hinata kemudian jatuh terduduk, "Apa yang kulakukan?," tanyanya pada diri sendiri, Ino, Temari, Dan Sakura kemudian mendatangi Hinata

"Kau tak berbuat sesuatu yang buruk,Hinata." Ucap Temari sambil tersenyum

"Ayo, Kita pulang!" ajak Ino sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut

"Dan, Bersihkan tubuhmu,Hinata! Kita akan menginap dikamarmu, Aku akan memasak malam ini," ucap Sakura

Hinata tersenyum tak kasat mata, "Baiklah," kemudian ia menerima uluran tangan Ino dan berdiri. Lalu mereka semua kembali ke asrama mereka.

_Persahabatan mengajariku arti dari hidup, Kalian membuatku tetap bertahan didunia yang kejam namun indah ini, Terimakasih,Teman.-Love between the swords author/Hinata Hyuuga's Inner._

.

"Teme, Aku pinjam _handphone_-mu sebentar!" ucap Naruto

"Memangnya kenapa? Dan mana _handphone_ milikmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kesal

"_Hanphone_-ku sedang di _charger_. Tolong pinjam! Aku ingin menelpon Hinata," ucap Naruto dengan nada merajuk

"Tak akan." Ucap Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Naruto untuk tidur

"Huaaaaa! _Temee_!" teriak Naruto yang membuat satu penghuni tenda tersebut—minus Naruto menimpukkan bantal kearahnya.

.

_Pagi hari di asrama KMS..._

"Hoaaam~, Semua! Bangun!," ucap Temari sambil menepuk punggung Sakura yang ada disebelahnya dan berteriak dipagi hari yang sunyi didalam kamar Hinata.

Yap, Mereka semua berada di kamar Hinata, Karna kejadian kemarin—Mereka semua (minus Hinata) memutuskan untuk menginap dikamar Hinata

"Temari, Aku masih mengantuk—Hoaaaam" ucap Ino sambil menguap, Hinata yang disebelah Ino kemudian bangun

"Aku akan buat sarapan," ucap Sakura kemudian berdiri, Ketika Hinata ingin berdiri—dirasanya ia terjatuh karna sangat pusing

"Hinata? Kau—anemia?" tanya Temari

Hinata mengangguk memegang kepalanya yang sangat pusing. Memang benar jika Hinata kemarin kehilangan banyak darah karna bertarung dan memakai pedang darahnya. _Resiko._

"Bagaimana jika—"

_**TBC~**_

* * *

A/N: Ini terjawab sudah 'kan? *grins* buat yang berharap Hinata jadi malaikat—kita lihat di chapter-chapter akhir nanti, hwehehehe:3, Thanks buat baca ini sebelumnya, Mohon maaf jika ada salah-salah kata dan semacamnya, Itu—sekali lagi, Asya bukannya gamau dipanggil "_senpai_" soalnya Asya ngerasa gak cocok, masih newbie sih *mukamalu* Asya bukan author profesional soalnya, Hehe. Ini bales review yaa~.

Misti chan: Lihat di chap ini ya:), Maaf dugaan kamu salah hehe, Hinata gaberubah jadi malaikat *grins*

Blue-senpai: Ha'i! Ini udah lanjut Senpai!

Ranggagian67: Aduh makasih ya pujiannya, Saya malu nih -/-(?) ini udah update:)

Bala-san dewa hikikomori: Asya juga ngerasa yang sama kok :D, Soalnya menurut saya ff multichap itu jangan terlalu panjang—sekaligus terlalu pendek;)

Uzumaki-Namikaze serizawa: Ah makasih, dan makasih udah baca :)

Fran fryn Kun: Iya, makasih pujiannya, Ini udah update. 8D

Udah segitu aja, Makasih yang udah nge-review, Dan maaf banyak review yang saya telantarin :"3

Salam,

Asya Himeka ( syabll)

* * *

_**RnR?**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Romance,Adventure+Some Drama.

Pair: (Almost) NaruHina,SasuSaku,ShikaTema,SaIno.

Warn!: Cold!Hinata,Smart!Naru,Modern!Witchworld,AU,DLL.

.

.

.

**Love Between The Swords**

.

.

.

* * *

_Sebelumnya di Love Between The Swords..._

"_Hinata? Kau—anemia?" tanya Temari_

_Hinata mengangguk memegang kepalanya yang sangat pusing. Memang benar jika Hinata kemarin kehilangan banyak darah karna bertarung dan memakai pedang darahnya. Resiko._

"_Bagaimana jika—"_

Take 6: Lonely.

"—kau meminum obat ini?" tawar Sakura sambil menyodorkan sebuah bungkus obat

"Apa ini?" tanya Hinata dengan nada datar—seperti biasa.

"Obat _anemia_, Minumlah." Ujar Sakura sambil menyodorkannya didepan tangan Hinata, Hinata langsung menerimanya dan meminumnya.

"Hei," panggil Ino, "aku bosan, Liburan musim panas sudah berjalan. Tapi kita belum kemana-mana," ucap Ino

Temari mendelik kepada Ino, "Hei. Kau pikir semalam apa? Tak mengkhawatirkan Hinata, eh?," tanya Temari

"Kurasa Ino-_pig_ ada benarnya, Temari. Kita butuh _refreshing_ 'kan? Kau setuju, Hinata?," tanya Sakura sambil menatap Hinata

"Hn," gumam Hinata, "pantai." Ucapnya lagi—seakan memberitahu tempat yang akan dikunjungi mereka

"Eh?," ucap Ino, "kau yakin, Hinata?," tanya Ino yang disambut anggukan malas Hinata

"Baiklah, Besok kita kepantai." Ucap Temari yang terlihat mengalah dengan teman-teman—yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri itu

"Ah, Tapi hari ini aku bosan," ucap Ino

"Aku juga." Kali ini Hinata angkat bicara

"Umm—bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di kota? Aku agak bosan juga," sahut Sakura

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat!," ucap Temari.

.

"Sai, Hari ini giliran siapa?" tanya Naruto, Sementara Sai hanya menggedikan bahunya tanda ia tak tahu, Naruto mendecak kemudian memutuskan bertanya pada Sasuke. "Teme, Hari ini siapa?," namun Sasuke menunjukan reaksi yang sama dengan Sai, Yaitu menggedikan bahu.

"Tergantung. Kalau menurut prediksi milikku, Mungkin Sasuke atau Sai. Aku terlalu malas untuk itu—hoaaam," ucap Shikamaru, Naruto _sweatdrop_ mendengar penuturan Shikamaru yang terkesan _tak ingin melakukan ujian_ itu.

"_Souka_. Ah~, Aku ingin segera pulang dan bertemu Hinata-_chan_-ku," ucap Naruto lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kantung tidur

"Kau bilang apa barusan? 'Hinata-_chan_-ku'? percaya diri sekali kau," ucap Sasuke dengan sarktastik

"_Urusaii_,_ Teme._" Ucap Naruto dengan kesal

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kau menyukainya, Naruto?" tanya Sai

"Entah." Ucap Naruto

"Ck. Bicaralah yang jelas, _Dobe_." Decak Sasuke yang nampaknya tertarik dengan tema pembicaraan yang diajukan Sai

"Aku jelas, _Teme_." Jawab Naruto—kemudian terdengar suara ribut-ribut diluar, Sai—ia langsung keluar begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan teman-temannya yang berusaha mencegahnya.

.

"Ino," ucap Hinata saat mereka duduk ditepian kolam renang dengan _bikini _milik mereka masing masing. Hinata memakai _bikini_ berwarna ungu violet dan memakai rok putih transparan untuk melindungi paha-nya dari sinar matahari—dan tentunya rok itu akan dilepas ketika mereka masuk kedalam kolam renang. Ino memakai _bikini_ berwarna biru muda dengan tali _spaghetti_. Sakura memakai _bikini_ berwarna merah muda. Temari memakai _bikini _berwarna hitam. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan lapar dan iri pemuda dan para gadis disekitarnya, Gadis-gadis ini terus melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa?" tanya Ino

"Jangan panik dan menangis ketika aku memberitahumu tentang hal ini, Ino." Ucap Hinata, Kontan—teman-temannya bingung karna Hinata berkata begitu.

"Kau ini kenapa, Sih? Bicaralah." Kata Sakura sambil memandang curiga kearah Hinata

"Sai—dia, Sekarat." Ucap Hinata, Ketiga temannya melongo mendengar penuturan Hinata

"S-Serius?" _oke_. Ino sangat panik kali ini.

"Memangnya aku terlihat bohong?" tanya Hinata balik dengan nada sartastik

"S-Sai..." ucap Ino yang terlihat gelisah

"Sudah kubilang jangan panik." Ucap Hinata sarktastik, "berenanglah, Hilangkan keraguanmu. Niscaya ia akan selamat nanti jika kau mendoakannya," lanjut Hinata.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil memegangi perutnya yang terlihat berdarah.

"Ugh." Suara kesakitan pemuda itu menguar disekitar pepohonan rimbun yang tak berpenghuni itu, Namun ia tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk terdiam—justru ia tetap berjalan walaupun itu sulit.

'_Ganbatte ne, Sai!_' suara itu terus menguar ditelinga Sai—pemuda itu. Suara itu menjadi faktor utamanya mengapa ia terus berjalan dan berjuang tanpa kenal lelah.

Ia terus berjalan, Hingga memasuki tenda itu yang disambut belalakan mata teman-temannya.

"Sai! Kau tak apa?!" tanya Naruto panik karna melihat Sai yang terluka cukup parah

"T-Tak apa—ugh." Ucap Sai yang diakhiri oleh rintihan kesakitan yang menguar dari bibir pucatnya

"Berbaringlah disini." Ucap Sasuke datar—namun sarat akan kecemasan terhadap salah satu sahabatnya ini.

Sai menurut—kemudian ia berbaring ditempat tidur. Shikamaru dengan cekatan mengambil beberapa perban dan segera menggubetnya dilukanya itu.

"Sementara pakai ini dulu, Jika luka-nya sudah mengering besok, Aku akan memanggil penyihir obat-obatan," ucap Shikamaru sambil menggubet perban itu

"Sai, Bukankah kau bisa membuat lawanmu mati?" tanya Naruto

"Bisa. Namun ia sempat menghancurkan kanvas milikku tadi, Dan melukaiku. Namun pada akhirnya—dia yang mati." Ucap Sai

"Iblis atau siluman apa yang kau temui?" tanya Sasuke

"_Black sword dragon_." Jawab Sai

"Naga?" tanya Shikamaru yang disambut anggukan Sai.

.

"Hinataaaa! Masuklah kedalam air!" ucap Sakura dari dalam kolam renang dengan intonasi semangat.

_Oh—hell. Haruno Sakura 'kan penyihir air. Jadi mana mungkin ia tak _excited_ begitu kala menyemplung dalam tempat 'hidup'-nya?_

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak." Ucap Hinata.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis berpawakan sombong duduk didepan bangku Hinata, "Takut 'kan?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada meremehkan

"Tidak. Dan kau siapa?" tanya Hinata

"Perkenalkan, Aku Tayuya, Anak terpandai di Ouran Magic School," ucap Tayuya—nama gadis itu dengan nada meremehkan

"Che." Decih Hinata, "aku Hyuuga Hinata." Ucap Hinata, Sementara Tayuya membelalak mendengar kata 'Hyuuga' namun seketika ia menyeringai.

"Kudengar kau generasi terakhir, Dan kau yang paling terkuat di klan mu. Jadi—ayolah, Kita lihat siapa yang terbaik," kata Tayuya

"Tidak, Terimakasih." Ucap Hinata dengan intonasi datar

"Kenapa? Kau takut denganku? Mana yang katanya generasi terbaik?" tanya Tayuya dengan nada meremehkan.

Cukup sudah. Hinata sudah kehabisan stok kesabaran.

"Jika itu maumu, Baiklah." Ucap Hinata

"Kita lihat siapa yang paling kuat berada didalam air dan berenang paling cepat," ucap Tayuya, Hinata kemudian berdiri, Melepas rok-nya yang transparan dan hanya memakai _bikini_—tentu saja langsung mendapat tatapan nakal para lelaki disekitarnya.

_Inilah salah satu penyebab aku tak ingin masuk kedalam air_, batin Hinata berteriak.

"Hinata! Jangan aneh-aneh!" teriak Temari, Namun dihiraukan begitu saja oleh Hinata.

Hinata dan Tayuya berdiri dipinggir kolam renang, "_Challenge one_; Siapa yang bisa bertahan paling lama didalam air, Ialah pemenangnya." Ucap Tayuya dengan intonasi angkuh seakan-akan ia yang akan menang.

"Satu..." ucap Tayuya, Mereka berdua bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyeburkan diri. "Dua...", Hinata sangat siap sekarang. "Tiga!"

**BYURRR!**

Suara itu terdengar nyaring bagi yang ada disekitar kolam, Namun mereka malah antusias menunggu siapa yang paling lama berada didalam air.

_What the—mereka sangat kekanakan_, batin Temari kesal.

.

Hinata PoV

Aku masuk kedalam air dengan cepat, Oh—aku sangat hebat tentang bidang berenang atau segala macamnya. Kekuatan _angel_ dan _devilqueen_ milikku membuatku bernafas dengan mudah didalam air—yah walaupun ada perbedaan sedikit ditubuhku.

Munculnya tato berwarna hitam bergambar _mermaid_ di bagian atas lengan kananku.

Biar kujelaskan, Tato ini muncul jika aku membutuhkan 'sebagian' kekuatan dari _devilqueen_ atau _angel_ kugunakan. Tentunya yang sekarang kugunakan adalah kekuatan dari iblis, Karna—kalau aku menggunakan kekuatan malaikat—tato dilenganku berwarna putih bukan hitam. Kalian tahu arti dari gambar _mermaid_ itu? Artinya adalah; kekuatan putri dewa lautan—tentunya dalam wujud iblis.

Tak kurasa aku sudah bernafas lebih dari lima menit, Aku melihat sekeliling kolam—kulihat Tayuya mulai keluar dengan nafas terengah. Kuputuskan aku keluar sesudahnya.

.

Normal PoV

Hinata keluar dari bawah air, Kemudian menatap Tayuya remeh.

"Lihat? Siapa yang kalah?" tanya Hinata dengan nada meremehkan

"_Ugh_! Kita masih punya satu tantangan lagi, _Ms._Hyuuga," kata Tayuya lalu menatap Hinata, "_Challenge Two. _siapa yang tercepat, Dia yang menang." Ucap Tayuya, Hinata mengangguk mantap.

"Satu."

"Dua."

"Tiga."—kontan kedua penyihir berbakat itu segera meluncur kedalam air dengan cepat dan berpacu waktu. Hinata dengan cepat kembali ketempatnya semula setelah tadi berenang bolak-balik, Kemudian menatap Tayuya remeh yang baru sampai tiga detik setelahnya.

"Kau!" teriak Tayuya

"Hn? Sekarang akuilah kekalahanmu, _Tayu_." Ucap Hinata dengan intonasi datar

"_Che_. Takkan." Ucap Tayuya, Hinata memandangnya remeh.

"Sudah kalah tak mau mengaku." Ucap Hinata, Ia kemudian membalikan badannya—berniat meninggalkan Tayuya sendirian.

.

"Hinata, Apa-apaan kau ini?!" tanya Temari dengan intonasi naik satu oktaf setelah melihat Hinata keluar dari kolam renang dan berjalan menuju mejanya dan teman-temannya.

"Apanya yang apa?" tanya Hinata tak tahu—_atau pura-pura tak tahu?_. Kemudian Hinata duduk disalah satu bangku dan langsung dilempari sebuah handuk oleh Ino—yang sudah pasti untuk mengeringkan badannya.

"Hhh, Aku takut kau berubah menjadi _akuma_ jika kau menggunakan kekuatan iblis-mu itu, Hinata." Ucap Sakura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Hinata hanya diam saja tak berniat menanggapi ocehan teman-temanya yang bahkan lebih cerewet dari bibi dan almarhumah ibunda-nya itu.

"Sudahlah, Aku juga terhibur kok," ucap Ino, Lalu kemudian Sakura dan Temari mendelikkan matanya kearah Ino

"Kau ini, _Pig_. Kasihan Hinata. Dan nyawa kita hampir terancam jika Hinata tadi berhasil berubah ke _mode-devil_-nya," kata Sakura

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura, Dan juga, Apa kau tak merasa kasihan jika Hinata tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya?" tanya Temari

"Aku bisa." Ucap Hinata, "Aku sudah berlatih mengendalikan kekuatanku selama liburan." Ucap Hinata

"Tuh kan!" ucap Ino sambil menepuk tangannya lalu gantian menatap garang Sakura dan Temari. "Kalian ini! Sampai kapan mau menjadi tameng Hinata? Hinata mungkin merasa kesal karna dikekang kalian terus," ucap Ino

"Sayangnya Hinata bukan dirimu, Ino. Ia tak bisa bebas kemana-mana, Banyak orang yang mengincar nyawanya, Kita harus melindunginya," ucap Temari.

Hinata terdiam, "Aku tak butuh perlindungan kalian," ucapnya, "aku bisa sendiri. Jangan anggap aku lemah." Ucap Hinata melanjutkan

"T-Tapi kan, Kau harus dijaga. Bagaimana jika kau dikepung atau semacamnya?" tanya Sakura dengan pandangan khawatir

"Kalian meremehkan kekuatanku?," tanya Hinata, "tch. Sudahlah, Intinya, Jika kalian berani melindungiku lagi, Kalian kupastikan terikat." Ucap Hinata, Teman-temannya mengangguk takut, Pasalnya Hinata tak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya.

.

"_Upupupu_, _Ramen_ milikku sudah siap." Ucap Naruto semangat

"_Dobe. _Kau terlihat semakin bodoh jika mengucapkan kata itu." Ucap Sasuke

"_Teme_. Sepertinya kau sirik, Karna disini tak ada tomat," ucap Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya lalu duduk dan memakan ramen kesayangannya.

"Oy, Disana kurasa ada siluman jahat, Bagaimana jika kau Sasuke?," tanya Sai, Sasuke mengangguk lalu berjalan santai keluar tanpa perlengkapan apapun—karna ia penyihir api, Dan apa perlu ia memakai pedang? Tentu tidak. Sasuke dengan mudah menghanguskan satu pedang. Tentunya selain pedang Namikaze Minato—ayah Naruto, Naruto sendiri, Hyuuga Hiashi—ayah Hinata, Dan Hinata sendiri. Tentunya karna pedang mereka mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat hebat—tapi—hey! Uchiha juga punya kekuatan setara dengan mereka!.

"Sasuke kemana?" tanya Shikamaru yang baru bangun dari mimpi indahnya

"Pergi, Menghadapi musuh," ucap Naruto, Lalu Shikamaru sedikit kaget.

"Itu, Kekuatan musuhnya sama denganmu," ucap Shikamaru

"Tenanglah. Sasuke pasti bisa menanganinya," ucap Sai, Kemudian Naruto dan Shikamaru mengangguk tanda meng-'iya'-kan.

.

"Hoaaaa~, Capeknyaaaaa!" ucap Sakura sambil merentangkan tangannya yang satunya memegang _ice cream_ rasa _strawberry_ miliknya itu.

Belum dijelaskan, Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Dan Ino sekarang sedang berjalan di trotoar jalanan _meiji-street_, Tentunya mereka sudah mengganti pakaian, Dan tak mungkin juga 'kan jika mereka ber-empat berjalan dengan _bikini_ yang masih menempel di tubuh mereka?. Mereka—maksudku Hinata memakai celana panjang jins dengan sweater ungu dan kaus berwarna hitam—lengkap dengan _sneakers_ berwarna ungu miliknya—rambutnya ia gerai, Karna masih basah dan tak lupa _earphone_ yang selalu menempel di telinganya itu. Temari memakai celana _hotpants_ berwarna hitam dan _tanktop_ berwarna hitam yang sangat kontras dikulit porselennya itu, Dengan sendal khas musim panas, Ia berjalan santai di jalanan itu. Ino memakai _dress_ berwarna biru transparan dibagian bawah pahanya, Dan memakai _wedges_ berwarna biru yang senada dengan gaunnya. Sakura memakai kaus biasa khusus anak muda berwarna abu-abu—dengan bawahan celana _hotpants_ berwarna abu-abu dan _sneakers_ berwarna abu-abu.

"Saki," panggil Hinata

"Hmmm?" tanya Sakura yang sepertinya terlalu menikmati saat-saat dimana ia berjalan di luar KMS

"Sasuke, Ia sedang bertarung." Jawab Hinata

"Apa benar?!" tanya Ino, "satu hari dua orang, Hebat sekali sekolahan kita." Ucap Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"A-Apa? Bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Sakura khawatir—terlihat dari raut kecemasan yang terpancar diwajah ayu-nya.

"Hanya sedikit luka," ucap Hinata dengan intonasi datar _as usually_.

"Aku turut senang," ucap Temari, "bagaimana dengan Shika—maksudku nanas itu?," tanya Temari

"_Yokatta_!" ucap Sakura gembira, "paling-paling ia belum maju, Benarkan Hinata?," tanyanya sambil menyikut lengan Hinata pelan

"Hn." Ucap Hinata, "kemungkinan besok ia dan kawannya sudah selesai dalam misi ini, Paling-paling ia dan kawannya pulang lebih cepat daripada jadwal yang ditentukan," ucap Hinata melanjutkan.

"Ah, Aku tak sabar memasak untuk Sai!" ucap Ino semangat

"Aku akan marah-marah kembali," ucap Temari frustasi

"Aku akan membuatkan jus untuk Sasuke-_kun_ lagi!" ucap Sakura tak kalah semangat.

_Dan kita akan memasak ramen bersama, Naruto,_ Batin Hinata.

_Lalu bagaimana? Akankah ini berhasil? Akankah Shikamaru berhasil?_

_**TBC~~**_

* * *

A/N: Wuaah~, Asya jujur kaget ngeliat tanggapan kalian yang luar biasa kilat hwehehehe;3, Tapi Asya seneng banget ngeliat tanggapan itu X3. Kita balesin review dulu yuk~?, Sebelumnya, Follow twitterku bagi yang mau kenal dekat denganku;) ( syabll )

Sang . fajar . 39566: Ini udah lanjut ^^

Natsuki Uryuu: Okeh! Makasih karna udah nge-review dan ngebaca ff abal milikku ini X3

Kobe3321: Wuaah, Kaka?OwO, Ini udah lanjut kok! *grins*

Fran Fryn Kun: Makasih, Hehe. ^^, Duh, Maaf kalau ini kurang menarik:"3, Dan juga word-nya ya? ;-;, Menurutku sih... kalau ff multichap itu idealnya buat aku 2k words aja hwhwhwhw;3, Maaf kalau gapuas yaa;)

Misti Chan: Iya hehe^^, Nanti di chap depan ya;), Shikamaru kan belum bertarung(?) jadi aku belum bisa nyepetin alurnya hehe, Gomenne ^^a

Namikaze Ichza: Konnichiwa~! Aku cewek kok ;), Aduh aku malu dipuji kayak gitu heheheheh*muka malu*

7thchocolava: Makasih X3, Iyaa~ thanks yaaa;3

Yamigakure no Ryukage: Thanks ^^, Ini udah lanjut~

JihanFitrihana-chan: Okeee, Ini udah ^^

Bunshin Anugrah ET: Nanti kita lihat di chap-chap depan ya;), Setelah Naru balik dari misi, Itu nanti muncul lagi kok(?) *spoiler modeon*

Blue-senpai: Ini udah lanjut senpai~

Sekian, Salam, Maaf jika ada yang terlantar.

Asya Himeka.

* * *

_**RnR?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: We're back, Hinata-_chan_!

Gadis itu berjalan dengan gaya santainya seperti biasa. Dengan kaus ungu pudar disertai _hoodie_ berwarna ungu tua dan celana _jeans_ panjangberwarna putihnya, Ia berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan disekolahnya.

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Rate: T _semi _M

Genre: Romance,Drama,Adventure.

Pair: NaruHina,SaIno,SasuSaku,ShikaTema.

Warn: Typo(s),Cold!Hinata,Smart!Naru,CrackHumor,ModernWitchWorld.

* * *

Pemilik kaki yang dibalut _sneakers_ ungu-putih itu berhenti didepan meja besar yang dihuni oleh seorang wanita cantik walau umurnya sudah setengah abad. Ia memandang datar kepada orang yang memanggilnya tadi, Mengabaikan atensi sang asisten milik wanita tua ini yang menatapnya tegang seolah-olah si gadis akan mengeluarkan _akuma_ yang berada didalam tubuhnya ini.

"Hyuuga-_san_." Panggil si wanita tua yang memanggil Hinata tadi.

Hinata tak merespon sapaan sang kepala sekolah Konoha _magic school_. Namun, Sang kepala sekolah tahu. Hinata mendengarkannya—karna pada dasarnya, Hinata hanya akan berbicara jika itu sangat dibutuhkan. Catat. Jika _sangat_ dibutuhkan.

"Aku memanggilmu kemari karna ingin berbicara sesuatu, Silahkan duduk disana," ucap Tsunade—nama kepala sekolah itu sambil mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke kursi _a la_ abad ke-17 yang ada dihadapannya.

Hinata menurut. Ia kemudian duduk disitu. Ia pikir, Ini adalah pembicaraan serius. Jadilah ia menurut seperti ini.

"Langsung ke poin utama saja, Kau tahu? Banyak yang mengincar nyawamu, Hyuuga-_san_. Saya bukan bermaksud lancang, Namun saya harus menyampaikan hal ini kepada anda. Sekolah ini otomatis terancam juga jika nyawamu terincar, Hyuuga-san." Ucap si kepala sekolah menegaskan.

Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia tahu hal ini cepat atau lambat akan terjadi.

"Kalau begitu, Tsunade-_shisou_. Saya sendiri yang akan melindungi sekolah ini." Ucap Hinata. Sang asisten dan kepala sekolah memandang kaget kearah gadis ajaib berkekuatan penuh yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Hinata-_san_. Bukan bermaksud lancang, Saya tahu kekuatan anda bahkan lebih kuat dari diri saya sendiri. Namun anda masih muda, Hinata-_san_. Apa anda yakin?" tanya Tsunade dengan intonasi hati-hati. Takut-takut gadis dihadapannya ini tersinggung dan menebas dirinya secara tiba-tiba.

"Saya yakin, Tsunade-_shisou_. Saya adalah pewaris Hyuuga, Pengendali alam ini, Sekaligus pelindung alam ini. Jadi saya mempunyai hak penuh untuk melindungi semua yang ingin saya lindungi," ucap Hinata tegas sambil memandang serius kearah wanita tua yang nampak ragu ini.

"Kalau begitu saya serahkan semuanya kepada diri anda," ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum penuh wibawa kepada Hinata.

Hinata menggerakan tangannya, Nampak membuat segel. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan bola _lacrima_ yang dilapisi helaian mawar berwarna ungu dan memberikannya kepada kepala sekolah miliknya.

"Jaga itu. Itu pelindung sekolah, Dia mengetahui mana orang yang baik dan mana orang yang buruk. Jika orang itu buruk dan bermaksud jahat, Ia takkan bisa masuk kewilayah kita. Sekian. Saya permisi." Ucap Hinata sambil membungkukan badannya sopan lalu keluar dari ruangan milik Tsunade dengan gaya santai.

"Tsunade-_sama_, Apa anda yakin?" tanya si asisten kepada nyonya miliknya itu.

"Yakin, Shizune. Siapa yang pernah membuktikan bahwa gadis itu lemah?" tanya Tsunade sambil tersenyum kearah Shizune—asisten miliknya itu. "Jangan lupa, Bawakan aku _sake_."

.

"Hinata, Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Temari sambil membuka novel roman miliknya itu.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Ucap Hinata sambil mendudukan badannya di sofa kamar miliknya itu.

"Hinata! Kau pasti tak percaya! Kulitku menghitam sedikit! Huaaa! Aku jadi hitam!" jerit Ino frustasi. Sementara Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, Mengingat teman _fashionista_ dan maniak dandannya itu sedang frustasi akibat kulitnya yang sedikit menghitam.

Sakura menggetuk kepala Ino dengan majalah _fashion_ miliknya itu. "_Pig_. Sebelum kau menghitam sedikit juga kau takkan menyamai putih porselennya kulit Hinata." Ucap Sakura sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

"_Ittai_,_ Forehead_! Aku tahu kulit kita takkan menyamai putihnya kulit salju Hinata!" ucap Ino sambil mengelus bagian kepalanya yang terasa sakit sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungil miliknya.

"Bisakah kalian diam? Aku sedang menikmati novel ini," ucap Temari kesal

"Huuu, Temari tidak seru! Bisanya hanya membaca saja!" ucap Ino.

Nampaknya kali ini perkataan Ino menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri. Novel setebal kamus bahasa latin yang ada di perpustakaan sekolah itu melayang menuju kepala pirang miliknya. Sambil mengaduh-aduh, Ino melempar balik Temari. Temari kesal bukan main. Ia kemudian melempar bukunya lagi namun meleset mengenai Sakura yang nampak anteng. Alhasil mereka bertiga bermain '_Lempar-lemparan novel roman setebal kamus latin_'.

Hinata memutar matanya bosan, Mengetahui kadar ke-_childish_-an kawan seperjuangannya itu melebihi kadar batas normal.

"Bisakah kalian diam? Kalian sudah dewasa, Terlalu kekanakan untuk seumuran kalian untuk bermain lempar-lemparan buku setebal kamus latin yang berada di perpustakaan." Ucap Hinata, Kontan semua berhenti melempar buku tersebut.

"_Gomenne_, Hinata! Ini seru sih," ucap Ino sambil menyengir kuda tanpa dosa kearah Hinata yang masih dengan muka datar plus polos miliknya itu.

"_PIG!_" teriak Sakura dan Temari kencang karna Ino dengan polosnya mengatakan itu seperti tak ada beban.

"_Ha'i_! Baiklah, Aku mengalah," ucap Ino dengan muka yang dibuat-buat seperti sedang kesal.

"Hah..." Hinata menghela nafasnya frustasi. "Hari ini hari terakhir Naruto dan kawannya bertarung. Besok atau lusa kemungkinan mereka sudah berada disini." Ucap Hinata menjelaskan.

.

"Sakit!" tak biasanya Shikamaru berkata tanpa nada malas yang biasa didengarnya itu. Sementara Sai—yang menggubet perban dilengan Shikamaru itu hanya bisa tersenyum polos tanpa dosa.

"_Teme_ sudah, Sai sudah, Aku sudah, Shikamaru sudah. Kapan kita pulang?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku harap nanti sore, _Dobe_." Ucap Sasuke sambil memegangi luka sayatan yang telah dibalut perban didadanya itu.

"Aku setuju dengan Sasuke, Aku sudah rindu kamarku." Ucap Sai sambil mengikat perban yang ada ditangan Shikamaru. "Nah selesai," ucapnya kemudian.

"Kau rindu rumah atau si Yamanaka itu?" tanya Shikamaru datar. Sai hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Aku akan berberes barang-barang, Biar barang Shikamaru dan _Teme_ aku yang bawakan." Ucap Naruto, Teman-temannya hanya mengangguk singkat tanda meng-iya-kan.

.

Lagu utakata hanabi mengalun indah ditelinga Hinata yang telah disumpal oleh _headset_ legendaris miliknya itu. Legendaris? Tentu. Gadis itu mana pernah meninggalkan _headset_ ajaib miliknya itu tergeletak?—gadis itu bahkan _mungkin_ menganggap penyumbat telinga tersebut adalah kekasihnya.

"_Music is the best medicine_, Eh?" celetuk gadis berambut _blonde_ dikucir _ponytail_ itu sambil duduk dikursi balkon kamar Hinata.

Kontan Hinata melepas _headset_ miliknya itu. "Tck. Jangan menggangguku, Ino." Ucap Hinata kesal karna merasa kegiatan menenangkan dirinya terganggu.

"Jangan menggunakan intonasi menyebalkan seperti itu, Hinata. Aku membawakanmu _cappuchino milkshake_, Kau mau?" tanya Ino. "Bagus untuk menenangkan dirimu, _Hime_." Lanjut Ino.

Hinata tak menjawab, Ia kemudian mengambil satu gelas minuman tersebut lalu meminumnya.

"Jadi—kapan mereka pulang?" tanya Ino kemudian.

Hinata menengok—sedetik kemudian ia menatap lurus mata _azure_ milik Ino. "Dia dalam perjalanan, Besok sudah sampai. Tunggulah," ucapnya

"Ah—berhubung Temari dan _Forehead_ sudah kembali kekamar mereka, Aku akan kembali, _Jaa~_." Ucapnya kemudian keluar dari ruangan Hinata.

Hinata menatap Ino datar lalu sedetik kemudian tersenyum tipis sambil menatap langit.

.

_Keesokan harinya..._

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar—mengetahui bahwa gadis yang dirindukannya sedang tertidur pulas disiang hari dengan muka yang lebih dari kata damai. Sempat terpikir ia akan memeluk erat gadis itu dan menguncinya hingga siang nanti—namun ia batalkan pikiran bodohnya itu. Ia kemudian mengelus kening gadis itu dan mencium keningnya.

"_Tadaima_, Hinata-_chan_."

.

"Naruto?" tanya Hinata dengan intonasi datar—namun penuh dengan keraguan.

Bagaimana tak ragu? Ia baru bangun disore petang ini dan menemui pemuda bersurai kuning cerah ini duduk di sofa sambil meminum teh hangat dengan gaya _khas _Naruto Namikaze.

Sedetik kemudian Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum hangat. "Ah, Hinata. Bagaimana kabarmu?", tanyanya kemudian.

Hinata menatap Naruto tak percaya. Kerinduan yang membuncah dihatinya serasa terobati dengan hadirnya sikepala pirang ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ia langsung menerjang pemuda itu dengan pelukan hangatnya.

"_Okaeri_, Naruto-_kun_."

.

Sambil menggumam kecil, Sakura mengelap piring basah yang habis dicuci olehnya tadi. Kemudian ia dikagetkan oleh suara _baritone_ milik seseorang yang telah mengunci hatinya selama ini.

"Sakura," panggil orang itu.

Sakura menoleh dengan tatapan tak percaya. Melihat Sasuke—pemuda yang dirindukannya berdiri sambil menyandar kearah dinding.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Ini aku." Ucap Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura tersadar, Ia tahu Sasuke sedang terluka. Maka dari itu ia lalu memopoh Sasuke kekamarnya.

.

"Ino," panggil orang itu.

Ino yang sedang mendandani dirinya menengok kaget kearah sumber suara. "Sai?! Sai?!" ucap Ino tak percaya, Ia langsung menyerang pemuda berkulit pucat itu dengan pelukan mautnya.

"_Ittai_..." rintih Sai—nama pemuda itu kemudian. Ino tersadar, Ia langsung mengucapkan maaf dengan muka yang merona lalu memopoh Sai untuk tiduran dikasur milik pemuda itu.

.

"Tch. Aku sedang sakit, Aku tak bisa menyuap ini sendirian. _Mendokusei_." Ucap Shikamaru sambil memandang kesal kearah Temari yang sedang menyuap sarapannya sendiri dengan nikmatnya.

Berbeda dengan ketiga sahabatnya, Temari saat melihat Shikamaru pulang hanya menunjukan sikap biasa-biasa saja. Benar-benar sifat Temari. _Cuek-cuek tapi mau_.

"Lalu apa urusanku?" tanya Temari polos—tanpa menyadari kebodohan dirinya.

"Kau bodoh atau apa _sih_? Suapi aku." Ucap—perintah Shikamaru.

Temari memutar bola mata miliknya bosan. Namun ia tetap menurut dengan menyuapi Shikamaru.

.

"_Ugh_." Naruto merintih kecil saat Hinata memeluknya lama, Walaupun ia sangat betah berlama-lama dalam rengkuhan gadis rapuh tersebut—luka ditubuhnya tak bisa diajak berkompromi.

Hinata sadar, Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menunduk—menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Catat. Hinata Hyuuga merona.

Naruto menyeringai kecil. Gadis dihadapannya ini sangat manis jika merona. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Hinata dengan cepat lalu mencium pipi gadis itu. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa ia tak mencium bibir ranum gadis itu—jawabannya simpel; Ia terlalu takut membuat gadis yang sangat kuat diluar namun tak kalah rapuh didalamnya ini hancur. Ia ingin menjaga gadis ini. Menjaganya dengan seluruh jiwa raganya.

_Jadi—kita bisa mengambil kesimpulan, Bukan? Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama ingin melindungi. Walaupun badai dan tantangan menerjang—mereka tetap bersama. Melindungi diri satu sama lain._

.

Naruto menyengir kikuk kemudian. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya.

Hinata menatap Naruto, Ia kemudian tersenyum penuh lalu menarik tangan pemuda itu balik lalu mencium bibir pemuda itu.

Naruto berani bersumpah ia melihat Hinata tersenyum penuh tadi! Tak hanya itu, Ia sadar. Hinata tengah mencumbunya.

"Jangan takut—kau bisa menyentuhku. Dan aku yakin kau takkan menghancurkanku." Bisiknya ditelinga Naruto. Seolah mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu.

Merasa Naruto mendapat sinyal lampu hijau, Ia melanjutkan aksinya hingga akhir, Sore itu—menjadi saksi bisu atas aksi dua mudamudi tersebut.

.

_Keesokan harinya..._

Gadis—gadis yang telah berubah menjadi wanita itu tersenyum kecil namun sarat akan kelembutan. Ia kemudian membelai wajah _tan_ sempurna milik pria yang tidur dengan tubuh polos namun diselimuti satu selimut dibadannya, Ia merona—mendapati Naruto—pemuda itu tidur dalam dekapannya.

Ia bangun sambil mengambil piyama tidurnya lalu berdiri menuju kamar mandi dan memulai aktifitasnya seperti biasa—mandi.

.

"Hinata-_chan_!" panggil Sakura saat Hinata memasuki kelasnya.

Oh—ini sudah masuk sekolah. Lihatlah musim yang telah berganti menjadi musim gugur.

Hinata tak meresponnya, Ia kemudian duduk dibangkunya. Ino yang sadar dengan keanehan pada leher Hinata memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Hinata, Kenapa ada bercak merah dilehermu?", tanya Ino.

Hinata gelagapan. Ia mencoba menutupi _tanda_ yang jumlahnya tak sedikit itu dengan tangannya. "B-Bukan apa-apa," ucapnya.

"Hooo~! Hinata telah melakukan sesuatu, Eh?" tanya Temari dengan intonasi menggoda.

Hinata mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah dari teman-temannya. Sementara teman-temannya hanya mampu terkikik geli karna melihat ulah Hinata yang pastinya karna—Namikaze muda itu.

.

"Satu, Dua, Tiga!" suara guru Guy—guru olahraga disekolah Hinata memenuhi lapangan KMS yang luar biasa besarnya itu.

Hinata menghela nafasnya gusar. Ia habis melakukan _sesuatu_ semalam. Masa ia harus berlari _sih_? Ia mencoba berlari dengan perlahan—walaupun rasa sakit didaerah pangkal pahanya memuncak. Seketika teriakan guru Guy membuatnya ingin menebas leher guru berpakaian ketat bak binaragawan tak jadi.

"Lari yang cepat, Hyuuga!" teriak si guru tersebut.

.

Naruto PoV

Aku mendengar teriakan guru Guy yang menyuarakan agar Hinata mempercepat larinya. Sempat terlintas rasa kasihan dibenakku karna Hinata pasti menahan rasa sakit. Jadi ia berlari perlahan. Kuputuskan agar aku memperlambat lariku juga dan menyamai langkah dengan Hinata yang lambatnya melebihi siput balap.

"Hinata-_chan_." Panggilku saat aku berada disamping gadis—wanita itu.

Ia hanya menoleh sambil tersenyum tipis kearahku. "Kenapa?", tanyanya sedetik kemudian.

Aku tersenyum kikuk—takut—malu lebih tepatnya. "Apa—sakit?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang _awkward_—pastinya.

"Ah—tak terlalu," jawabnya kemudian dengan wajah yang sedikit merona—satu kata terlintas dibenakku. _Manis_.

Aku tahu ia berbohong. "Jangan paksakan dirimu, Hinata-_chan_," ucapku sambil menyengir kearahnya.

"Aku tak memaksakan, Naruto-_kun_." Ucapnya dengan nada yang ditekankan sambil tersenyum tipis—mencegahku agar lebih mengkhawatirkannya.

Aku tersenyum. Mengetahui kekeras kepalaannya terhadapku. Kuputuskan untuk berlari lagi.

.

Normal PoV

Hinata terus berlari. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di daerah pahanya. Ia tersenyum sedetik kemudian.

_Kau dan aku akhirnya bersama, Naruto-kun_, Batinnya senang.

Ino kemudian memanggilnya, "Hinata-_chan_!" panggilnya.

"Apa kau tahu—"

* * *

_**TBC**_.

A/N: HAY! ASYA BALIK DENGAN ADEGAN MENJURUS DI FF INI *ketawa jahat* INI FLUFF BANGET YAAAA?!/capsnak—Asya ngetik ini pas disekolah lhoo—makanya Asya gabisa balesin review. Jadi BYEBYE~

* * *

_**RnR?*smiles***_


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata tak bisa menghentikan pikirannya terhadap ucapan Ino tadi. Ia tak bisa memperhatikan pelajaran—walaupun biasanya ia memang tak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran dan memilih tidur. Tapi ini berbeda. Bahkan ia tak bisa tertidur.

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T_ semi_ M

Genre: Romance,Drama,Adventure

Pair: NaruHina,And other(s) pair.

Warn!: _Modern_!_witchworld_,_Cold_!Hinata,_Smart_!Naru,Typo(s)

* * *

"Oi. Kau ini kenapa _sih_?" tanya Naruto bingung. Pasalnya jika mereka pulang, Hinata akan segera memasak. Namun sekarang berbeda, Hinata duduk terdiam dibalkon kamarnya sambil menyeruput teh. Sendirian.

"Ah, Tidak." Ucap Hinata. Namun Naruto tahu Hinata bohong. Cukup sudah hari ini banyak Hinata berbohong. Namun tidak kali ini.

Naruto ikut duduk disamping Hinata dan memperhatikannya. "Jujur." Ucap Naruto kemudian.

"A-Aku jujur!" bantah Hinata sambil menatap kearah Naruto.

"Dengar." Ucap Naruto sambil menepuk kepala Hinata. "Jika kau punya kendala, Kau bisa hubungi aku dalam segala hal, Hinata." Ucap Naruto.

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal," ucap Hinata. "saat kau pergi misi, Ada seseorang yang menyerangku namun ia bilang ia mengincar dirimu." Ucap Hinata kemudian.

Naruto tampak kaget lalu mengernyit. "Siapa?," tanya Naruto.

Hinata memandang lurus kedepan. "Kabuto. Yakushi Kabuto," ucap Hinata.

"Kabuto Yakushi? Aku rasa aku pernah mendengarnya," ucap Naruto. Nampaknya pembicaraan mereka berdua serius. Dilihat dari raut wajah Naruto yang biasanya tenang dan ceria kini nampak serius dan agak menegang.

"Sungguh?" tanya Hinata. "aku pikir ia hanya orang biasa. Namun sepertinya ia penyegel dewa ya?," lanjut Hinata.

"Kurasa kita dalam bahaya," ucap Naruto. "penyegel dewa mengincarku selama ini, Menurut tetua klan ku, Ia mengincar iblis yang ada ditubuhku. Dan mungkin juga dirimu, Hinata." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Aku tak masalah jika aku harus mati untuk menggantikanmu. Namun yang utama, Siapa yang akan menjaga dunia jika aku mati?" tanya Hinata. "bahkan aku belum punya penerus," lanjut Hinata. Ia takut jika ia tak bisa mengemban kepercayaan dari kedua orang tuanya dan seluruh orang didunia. Bagaimana kalau dunia hancur? Bagaimana jika peperangan terjadi dimana-mana? Bagaimana jika semua orang tak mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak? _Ah_, Dengan memikirkannya saja kepala Hinata berdenyut pusing.

"Kau takkan mati, Hinata." Ucap Naruto yakin, "sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan misi, Jadi jagalah kondisi fisikmu," nasihat Naruto sambil memegang tangan Hinata.

"Aku pergi." Ucap Hinata sambil berdiri. Membuat kursinya berderit kecil.

"Jika kau mati lebih dulu, Aku takkan lama juga untuk menyusulmu, Hinata."

.

Ino yang tengah memasak berjengit saat mendengar pintu kamarnya dan Sai diketuk beberapa detik. "Iya, Sebentar." Teriak Ino dari arah dapur. Ia kemudian berlari kearah pintu—masih dengan celemek berwarna merah bermotif pinguin dan sendok sayur yang ada ditangannya. Ia kemudian membukakan pintunya.

"Ino, Aku perlu bicara." Ucap Hinata—orang yang ternyata mengetuk pintu kamar Ino.

"Ya, Silahkan. Tapi sebelumnya, Aku harus memasak sebentar." Ucap Ino sambil berjalan kearah dapur diikuti Hinata—namun Hinata tak duduk di dapur tentunya.

Sambil menunggu Ino yang tengah menyelesaikan masakannya, Hinata memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Kalau dilihat, Kamar Ino sama dengannya. Minimalis. Namun ada unsur elegan sedikit dan Ino terlihat mengalah kali ini, Karna Ino menambahkan beberapa pernak-pernik seperti guci kecil dan _vas_ bunga. Warna sofa yang tengah diduduki Hinata juga bukan warna kesukaan Ino. Bukan warna ungu atau biru, Melainkan _cream_. Ino terlihat membagi unsur perabotan kamarnya dengan Sai. Ia tak mementingkan kebutuhan sendiri, Namun Sai juga. Terlihat seperti suami-istri.

"Maaf menunggu, Aku harus memasak makan malam dulu untuk Sai nanti habis latihan," ucap Ino sambil duduk disamping Hinata. Kini celemek dan sendok sayur yang tadi dikenakannya telah lepas dari badannya. Menyisakan kaus berwarna biru polos dan celana pendek tiga per empat berwarna putih.

"Tak apa. Kau tadi bilang kalau kau pernah melihat Kabuto disebuah organisasi pengumpulan kekuatan atau semacamnya 'kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Ternyata itu yang mau kau katakan," ucap Ino. "ya, Aku teringat waktu masa kecil semalam. Aku pernah melihat pria sepertinya yang menghadap kepada seseorang entah siapa itu, Namun ia memberikan sebuah _lacrima_—isinya adalah kekuatan. Karna terlihat dari segel yang diberikannya." Cerita Ino.

Hinata tampak mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Aku tahu ini akan bahaya," gumamnya.

"Apanya yang bahaya?" tanya Ino bingung. Ia bingung, Apa kaitannya kenangan masa lalunya dengan bahaya? Sungguh tak bisa dimengerti jalan pikiran Hinata.

"Ujian kita nanti tak bisa dilalui dengan mudah. Aku yakin banyak penghalang nantinya, Bersiaplah." Ucap Hinata. Ia kemudian berdiri dan ber-_ojigi_ sebentar kearah Ino lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

_Keesokan harinya..._

"Aku haus," ucap Temari sambil memegangi tenggorokannya yang terasa perih tersebut.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Ayo ke kantin sekarang," ucap Sakura semangat.

Ino dan Hinata mengangguk. Mereka semua kemudian meninggalkan kelas mereka dan berjalan menuju kekantin bersama-sama.

Saat mereka duduk, Mereka dikejutkan oleh tiga laki-laki asing yang menghampiri mereka.

"_Anoo_.. anda siapa?" tanya Sakura bingung, Pasalnya mereka jarang melihat ketiga pemuda itu. Dan ketiga pemuda itu juga bukan anggota dari _fans_ Hinata, Temari, Dirinya, Ataupun Ino.

"Aku? Aku musuh kalian." Ucap pemuda itu. Temari langsung siaga dan hampir mengeluarkan kipasnya. Namun dicegah oleh Hinata.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Hinata dengan nada datar, Namun sarat akan kesinisan yang dilontarkan disetiap kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"Bilang kepada Naruto Namikaze agar ia menerima tantanganku," ucap salah seorang pemuda berambut putih.

"Aku disini," tiba-tiba seorang pemuda muncul ditengah-tengah Hinata dan ketiga pemuda itu. Tanpa perduli mereka semua menjadi tontonan warga sekolah, Mereka tetap melanjutkan argumen mereka.

"Heh. Aku menantangmu, Jika aku menang kau akan digusur dari posisi kelas khusus milikmu, Dan—jika kau tak datang, Seluruh anggota kelasmu dalam bahaya," ucap seorang pemuda lainnya yang memakai cadar.

"Kakuzu-_san_, Hidan-_san_, Pein-_san_. Selesaikan ini baik-baik," ucap Ino yang membuat nama-nama yang tadi disebut Ino berjengit kaget.

"Da-Darimana kau tahu nama kami?!" tanya pemuda yang diketahui bernama Pein itu panik.

"Aku mengingat semua yang didengar dan dilihat olehku selama ini," ucap Ino sambil menyeringai. Sementara teman-temannya bergidik, Minus Naruto dan Hinata. Sai, Sasuke, Dan Shikamaru yang memperhatikan juga sedikit berjengit melihat seringai Ino.

"Baiklah, Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Naruto dengan nada santai. Seolah-olah ia akan menang nanti.

"Kita lihat nanti saja, Sepulang sekolah temui kami diruang penambahan materi, Kami punya sesuatu untuk kalian," ucap Hidan sambil menyeringai. Lalu Kakuzu, Hidan, Dan Pein pergi dari tempat Naruto berada.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Hinata yang pasti mengarah kearah Naruto.

"Aku yakin, Sangat yakin malah, Karna X-A+ adalah keluargaku," ucap Naruto sambil menyengir.

Hinata dan kawannya hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap Naruto yang kelewat percaya diri. Semoga Naruto baik-baik saja. Semoga.

.

Bel pulang sudah berdenting, Namun tanda-tanda Naruto dikelas Hinata tak muncul dari dua jam pelajaran terakhir. Hinata tahu ini pasti akan terjadi, Namun ia memilih tak membantu Naruto. Karna ini akan _unfair_ jika ia turun tangan.

"Naruto kemana?" tanya Sai yang bingung akan hilangnya Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Ayo ketempat penambahan materi," ucap Shikamaru. Sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu. Sama seperti Hinata.

Kemudian semua orang mengangguk lalu berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

.

"_Kuso_! Aku terkunci disini!" umpat Naruto sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi yang terbuat dari besi itu. "kalau begini aku bisa telat," lanjut Naruto.

Sial.

Ya, Naruto sial. Dirinya yang tadinya ingin ketoilet malah terkunci. Ia sekarang sedang memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Dan ia sudah tahu penyebab dirinya terkunci, Kakuzu dan dua temannya itu. Ia pasti sengaja mengunci Naruto.

.

"Naruto dan Kakuzu akan mengerjakan seribu soal matematika dari kelas sepuluh sampai duabelas dalam waktu tiga puluh menit, Namun tampaknya pangeran kelas kalian belum datang ya?" tanya Hidan sambil menyeringai.

"Naruto akan datang, Ia bukan tipe pengecut seperti kalian yang bermain dibelakang—_mendokusei_," ucap Shikamaru.

Tanpa diketahui semua orang, Hinata mengirimkan satu helai bunga mawar berwarna ungu yang akan membukakan pintu untuk Naruto entah bagaimana caranya. Namun waktu terus berjalan—mungkin akan memakan waktu lama untuk menunggu mawar itu, Dan Kakuzu tengah mengerjakan soal tersebut.

.

"Apa?" Naruto menengok saat melihat satu helai mawar berwarna ungu yang mendarat ditangannya. Lalu disitu terbentuk segel dan terdengar suara Hinata yang menyuruhnya menghancurkan pintu kamar mandi dengan kekuatan iblis miliknya. Seketika Naruto menyengir. Ia kemudian memusatkan kekuatannya ditangan _tan_ miliknya dan menghancurkan pintu tersebut.

.

"_Tck_. Sepuluh menit lagi, _Dobe_ juga belum muncul." Decak Sasuke.

"Mustahil jika Naruto mengerjakan seribu soal dalam waktu sepuluh menit!" teriak Sakura panik.

Namun seketika pintu terbuka, Menampilkan Naruto dengan gaya _cool_ miliknya yang tengah berjalan kearah tempat duduknya yang berada disamping Kakuzu. Bukannya langsung mengerjakan soal, Naruto malah membuka lembaran soal dan membacanya dahulu.

"Oi, Jangan membuang waktu dengan membaca!" teriak Sai. Namun dihiraukan oleh Naruto.

"Heh, Ternyata benar rumor yang beredar. Kau mengingat seribu soal itu dulu lalu menulis jawabannya 'kan?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Ya, Seperti itu kira-kira," ucap Naruto sambil terus membaca. Lalu ia menutup soal tersebut dan mulai menulis jawaban.

"Tidak mungkin," ucap Kakuzu sambil mengeratkan pegangannya kepensil yang dipegangnya.

Sementara Hinata tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto yang tengah mengerjakan soal dengan tekun dan sangat serius.

"Alasan kenapa Naruto selalu mendapat peringkat dibawah Hinata adalah; Ia tak bisa fokus karna memikirkan keselamatan diri kita yang menjadi temannya—karna bisa saja ada yang menyerang kita karna menginginkan Naruto," ucap Shikamaru yang nampaknya segar sekarang.

"Jadi, Naruto sebenarnya satu tingkat atau bahkan lebih pintar dari Hinata dan dirimu? Dan karna itulah kadang Naruto berada diperingkat kedua atau ketiga?" tanya Temari. Shikamaru mengangguk malas.

Tak terasa telah sepuluh menit berjalan. "Waktu habis!" seru Hidan yang sedari tadi memegang _stopwatch_.

Naruto menjatuhkan pensil miliknya. "Aku selesai." Ucap Naruto sarat akan keangkuhan yang ditunjukan oleh aura yang menguar disekitar dirinya.

"Tidak mungkin bisa menyelesaikan seribu soal dalam waktu sepuluh menit, Kau pasti menggunakan trik!" seru Kakuzu tak terima.

"Kenyataannya seperti ini. Aku bahkan tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan trik karna aku dikunci olehmu tadi dikamar mandi, Dan jika kau tidak terima kita bisa mengulangnya." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau!" ucap Kakuzu sambil mengarahkan tinjunya kearah Naruto.

"Shikamaru, Jika aku meninjunya kali ini, Termasuk dalam pelajaran untuknya 'kan?" tanya Naruto.

"_Douzo_," ucap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum tipis.

Naruto menyeringai. Ia lalu memukul dagu Kakuzu telak. "Jangan bermain-main dengan kelasku, Jika kau berani, Kau akan berhadapan denganku." Ucap Naruto dingin ditambah dengan aura hitam yang menguar ditubuhnya. Kontan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Dan Pein langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan langkah terbirit-birit seolah-olah dirinya tengah dikejar oleh iblis.

"Woaah! Ternyata orang yang kukira selama ini bodoh malahan sangat pintar!" seru Ino yang membuat semua orang _sweatdrop_. Termasuk Hinata dan Naruto.

"Aku tak sebodoh yang kau kira," ucap Naruto tak terima. Kemudian Ino mengeluarkan argumen lagi namun dibalas oleh Naruto. Jadilah mereka beradu argumen dengan perempatan siku yang menghiasi kepala Ino dan Naruto.

Hinata yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil lalu terkikik. Membuat semua orang yang ada disitu memandangnya kaget lalu sedetik kemudian mereka melembutkan pandangannya.

"Hinata, Kau tampak lebih manis jika terkikik, Huwaaa~! _Kawaii_!" teriak Temari sambil memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Lalu teman-temannya tersenyum kearah mereka berdua.

_Yah_, Menjadi bagian dari kelas ini adalah hal terindah yang pernah mereka rasakan. Kekeluargaan yang erat, Persahabatan yang kokoh, Walaupun ada _sedikit_ argumen—namun argumen itu menjadi pelengkap tersendiri untuk kelas ini. Satu kata, Kompak.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan kemenangan ini dengan berpesta?" tanya Ino antusias saat mereka tengah berjalan menuju asrama mereka.

"Jangan malam ini, Aku lelah, _Pig_. Hari minggu saja," ucap Sakura sambil meregangkan ototnya tanda ia lelah.

"Sungguh hari minggu?!" tanya Ino antusias. "benarkah itu, Hinata-_chan_?!", lanjut Ino sambil berbalik kearah Hinata yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Hn," gumam Hinata dengan nada datarnya. Namun cukup membuat rasa bahagia Ino mengembang luar biasa.

"_Yatta_! Baiklah, Hari minggu kita ke kedai _barbeque_!" ucap Ino sambil menari memutar-mutar namun tetap melangkah—yang menyebabkan rok seragam berwarna hitam miliknya terkibas. Otomatis Sai yang tanggap langsung menarik rok Ino kembali namun ia terjatuh tepat dibawah rok Ino—dan membuat sahabat-sahabatnya dan Ino berhenti melangkah.

"_Baka_," ucap Hinata sambil memandang datar kearah Ino dan Sai yang masih terdiam—_shock_ sepertinya.

"Sai bisa mesum juga, Mwahahahaha," seru Naruto sambil tertawa geli.

"Jangan lihat itu, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil menutupi mata Sakura.

"_D-Demo_..." ucap Sakura yang matanya tengah ditutupi oleh kedua tangan Sasuke.

"Lanjutkan itu dikamar kalian, _Mendokusei_." Ucap Shikamaru santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Mendengar penuturan Shikamaru, Muncullah perempatan siku didahi Temari. Ia menjitak Shikamaru sedetik kemudian. "Jangan bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa!" ucap Temari kesal dengan wajah yang memerah karna melihat adegan Ino dan Sai.

"S-Sai.." ucap Ino dengan wajah memerah. "S-Sai _no hentai_!" teriak Ino sambil berlari dan memegang roknya.

Sai berjengit melihat Ino yang berlari menjauh darinya. "O-Oi, Aku tak bermaksud!", Teriak Sai sambil mengejar Ino.

Semuanya terkikik geli, Shikamaru dan Sasuke bahkan tertawa dengan suara pelan. Pengecualian untuk Hinata yang tengah tersenyum tipis karna ulah Sai dan Ino. Ia menatap kearah depan. Dimana teman-temannya yang disinari cahaya matahari yang akan segera terbenam, Sungguh sosok mereka yang dibanjiri cahaya matahari dari belakang sangat-sangat mempesona, Seolah-olah mereka akan menunjukan jalan yang indah kepada Hinata. Mereka sangat memukau. Sampai-sampai mata Hinata berbinar.

Hinata tak pernah merasakan perasaan hangat ini lagi semenjak kejadian _itu_. Namun entah kenapa perasaan hangat ini membanjiri dirinya. Melelehkan hati dinginnya. Rasanya sangat bahagia, Nyaman, dan—susah dijelaskan.

_Hah_, Persetan dengan perasaan Hinata. Sekarang Hinata hanya perlu mengikuti arah yang mereka tunjukan. Karna penopang hidup Hinata satu-satunya adalah teman.

.

.

.

"_Friendship is the hardest thing in the world to explain. It's not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learning the meaning of friendship, You really havent learned anything."—Muhammad Ali._

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Douzo= Silahkan**

**Demo: Tapi/Sejenis ngebantah perintah gitu**

A/N: KOK PADA BILANG SAYA MESUM SIH DICHAPTER KEMARIN?! *nangis darah* itu bagian dari rencana saya hohoho :"(. Dan, Yang minta lemon dipanjangin—cium sini cium. /heh—saya gabisa, Maaf! *sujud* karna itungannya nanti ganti _rate_. Dan yang minta panjangin word—sini peluk cium dulu deh—becanda kok. Maaf ya, Gabisa UwU, Ini untuk kenyamanan anda semua, Biar alur yang saya buat gak jadi berantakan :"). Saya mau pendapat nih, Kalo saya bikin ff rate M multichapter, Anda mau ttg apa? _Crime_ kah? Atau _pure romance_? Atau _vampfict_? Saya butuh polling anda dikotak review.

Kenapa saya nanya kayak gitu?—karna FF ini dan Sakura's worst memories hampir tamat. Yey! (?), Ini udah mau habis lhoo:3. Aku kasih _spoiler_ deh, Mungkin satu chap lagi. /digampar—engga. Dua atau tiga mungkin :D. Asya mau bales _review_ dulu ya;)

**Reyvanrifqi: **Cium sini:*/hus—maaf, Saya gabisa kalo suruh manjangin *garuk garuk tembok*

**Saladin no jutsu: **Waduh, Kalo diperjelas jatohnya _rate M_ dong? Maaf ya:)

**Narutodragon:** Panggil Asya aja, Gausah pake _senpai_, Aku _newbie_ soalnya :D, Hampir dapet?! *muka girang* masa sih? *Sparkling eyes mode on*

**Durara:** Halo, Durara-_san_/_chan_/_kun_ yang suka ngereview aku -/- /kamukenapanak—sebelumnya Asya mau makasih dulu buat kamu yang nge_review_ aku di tiap chap baru fict ini maupun fict abal aku yang lain :D, Oh iya, tentang ehemhamilehem/? Asya belum kepikiran desu *grins*. Ah iya, Panggil Asya aja, Gausah pake _senpai_—aku kan bukan _author_ profesional ;D, Karyaku juga abal-_-.

**Guest: **Muehehehe, Pertanyaan kamu sudah dibahas di chappie ini, Tapi masih agak _nge-clue_ ya disini? Nanti di chap-chap berikutnya akan dijelaskan rinci :)

**Luca marvell:** Ini sudah mulai, Luca-_san_, Tapi ini belum diperjelas karna ini masih awal-awal dari akhir(?)

**Fazrulz21:** _Arigatou_, Fazrulz-_san_! Maaf adegannya dipotong *garuk tembok*

**Misti chan: **Asya gamesum sumpah, Asya masih polos sumpah! *pasang muka _innocent_* /boong—katanya kalau pertama _ngegitu_ sih sakit. Tapi aku gatau pasti ('-') karna aku belum pernah :D/yaiyalah

**Blue-senpai: **Oke, Kelanjutannya sudah di_-publish_:D

**Fathur D. Dargneel: **Haloo, Fathur-_san_. Kalau dilanjutin malah jadi rate M desu ;V, Terus, Aku mau nanya deh *_innocent face_* itu Dargneel apa Dragneel sih? *flatface* bukannya mau ngomentarin desu :D, Cuma mau nanya aja~

**7th ChocoLava:** Iya tuh, Siapa sih yang nulis *cemberut* /kamunakyangnulis

**JihanFitrina-chan:** Iya muehehehe:3, Ini udah lanjut Jihan-_san_! :3

**Uzumaki LOVE Hyuuga:** Aku juga pengennya gitu sih. *digeplak readers* T-Tapi kalo _fluff_ terus malah jadi agak bosen readernya hiksu:")

**Anggraxl: **Iya desu, *Sujud2*. Maafkan saya, Saya mencoba yang terbaik:).

**Dark Namikaze Ryu: **Hebat dong ;d /ENGGA—ini udah lanjut :)

**june25: **_Arigatou_~! Ini udah lanjut ;)

Sekian,

Salam,

Asya Himeka.

* * *

_**RnR?**_


End file.
